Dwelling On The Past
by rizahawkeye21
Summary: royxriza fanfic. riza & roy have nightmares about the war. when she has to stay at the office to make sure roy finishes his work, will they find something other than a solution to their nightmares?
1. Morning Nightmares

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 1: Morning Nightmares

The air smelt of rotting flesh. The stench filled her nostrils as she searched through the burning rubble looking for him. She would never forgive herself if she didn't find him. He was the only thing she had left.

Although he was the one who set the town up in flames she searched like mad for him. She trotted down what seemed to once be a market place, looking left and right.

Tears began to cloud her vision. She blinked them back. She couldn't cry, crying is a weakness. She was about to collapse onto the ash covered ground when she heard her name being called. Desperate as she was she ran towards the voice. Something shook her and the scene of a town burning and her name being called vanished.

Riza jerked awake. It was at least one in the morning. Her eyes were wide and sweat made her pajamas cling to her body. She looked around her room. Nothing was out of the ordinary. Her military uniform lay out for later; her covers were twisted around her body from the nightmare.

Letting out a sigh, Riza de-tangled herself from her bedspread. She pulled the covers over her body letting the edge of the blanket nestle under her chin. Another sigh escaped her lips as she turned onto her side and closed her eyes to sleep once again.

Roy awoke to cars rushing on the street outside his window. He had yet another nightmare from the past. He was used to these horrible dreams. The familiarity of these nightmares though didn't make them seem any less frightening.

Roy shook his head of the aftermath. He shuffled from his bed to the bathroom to take a shower.

After showering he walked to his room dripping wet from head to toe. His heart sank as he looked at his navy blue military uniform. How he despised it. Sighing he dried off with his fire red towel and with difficulty pulled it on. After grabbing his coat and locking the deadbolt on the apartment door he took off to the local café for some coffee.

Hours later Riza awoke this time to her alarm shouting at her that it was five in the morning. She slammed her fist on the snooze button. It was no use. She scrambled out of bed hurriedly picking up the clock and switching the alarm off. The beeping noise finally stopped ringing. Riza dropped the alarm clock back onto the bedside table and plopped down onto the bed. She sighed as she rubbed her tired eyes. Knowing there was much to do today she trudged to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

Walking out of the bathroom with a yellow fluffy towel wrapped around her, Riza drug her uniform on without complaint. Grabbing a tea packet and her jacket she walked out the door to the office.

Riza arrived at headquarters with about a half an hour to spare. She marched up to her office dumping her things beside her desk. She looked around the room. The Colonel wasn't in yet. Of course he wasn't.

_If he's late again my bullet won't get far from his head. _Riza sighed. She knew that wasn't true. She could never shoot Roy. Not only was he her superior officer but she lo-. She cut herself off there. Even in her mind she couldn't, wouldn't say such things as that.

Riza turned to go to the break room when she noticed a certain Lieutenant Colonel stood in the doorway.

Roy Mustang was running late once again. He had stopped off at the café to get a coffee but sadly for him the line was terribly long. Then when he got up to the cash register they were out of his favorite coffee so he had to wait for at least fifteen minutes for them to tell him that they were out. He wasted his money on a crappy cup of coffee that tasted like sludge. Roy knew Riza was gonna kill him.

He ran up the steps of HQ (headquarters) bursting into the lobby making people look at him like he was crazy. Running for the stairs he climbed two or three at a time. Riza was definitely going to shoot bullets at him. She shoots him even over not doing his paperwork.

When Roy busted through the door to his commanding offices no one looked up. Not even Havoc who normally would bug him about something or other kept his head down scribbling notes down on a memo pad. Roy looked about the room. It was like he wasn't here.

Casually he walked into his office that was blocked off by walls and a door. Through the door he went. On the other side he saw Riza sitting at her desk scribbling as well. He looked to his desk and his jaw dropped to the floor. At least four huge stacks of paperwork littered his desk. Unwillingly, Roy waded through the papers to his desk where he sat down unable to figure out where to start first. Glancing over at Riza who had not once gazed up at him. A frown had appeared on his face and grimaced as he picked up a report on top of one of the stacks of deskwork.

The whole morning went on that way. It was dead silence instead of the normal chatting that came through the door from the other desks. Roy was going crazy. He could barely stand how quiet it was. He was about to get up to stretch his legs when a voice cut through the silence.

"Don't even think of getting up sir."

Roy glanced at Riza. She hadn't looked up nor showed any sign that she had spoken at all.

"I'm just going to stretch my legs Lieutenant. It's terribly cramped sitting here for over two hours not being able to move because of the worthless reports cluttering around my desk." Roy hissed annoyingly.

"I'm sorry sir but you are not allowed to leave this office until you finish your paperwork. By the look of it you still have plenty to go through." Riza was standing directly across from him with her hand on her gun at her waist. Roy sighed at plunked back down in his seat. How he hated being intimidated by her gun.

For the next hour Roy sat there writing and writing. For once he was getting something done. Riza had been nice in taking quite a bit of the paperwork. Roy could only sigh as he scribbled his signature or wrote a memo to an officer.

Finally after hardly any movement from outside Fury poked his head in.

"Sir?" he asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, Fury?" Roy replied. His voiced cracked from not using it in awhile.

"Um, I was wondering if we could have lunch now."

"Huh? Oh yes of course you can. Tell the others while you're at it." Roy replied. Was that the only thing that his people asked from him anymore? Fury muttered a yes sir and withdrew his head from the room.

It was one in the afternoon when Roy decided to try getting up and going to eat lunch when Riza stopped him again.

"Sorry, sir. You still need to finish your paperwork and by the looks of it if you don't keep working at this rate I'll have to stay here after hours with you."

This sounded good to Roy. Staying after hours with his beautiful lieutenant. A small smiled began to stretch across his face. He began to daydream about what might happen later. He was abruptly was awoken by the ringing of bullets around his ears. He turned his head behind him to see bullet marks in the wall behind him. He gulped.

"Sir I will ask you to not think such things." Riza stated simply as she holstered her handgun. Roy was feeling a bit conceited right now after not having anything in his black hole of a stomach. He got up and strode to the door. He was only within a couple feet of the door when Roy felt a breeze next to his right ear. He spun around staring at Riza. She was standing right behind him; her gun was pointed directly at his nose.

"Sir please go back to finishing your paperwork. I'll go get you some food." Riza told him. She sheathed her gun and pointed to the chair with her left index finger. Like a dog running home with his tail between his legs, Roy slowly walked back behind his desk.

For the third time that day he dropped into his office chair and began on the stack of papers next to him.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed/reviews my previous story! I was so happy! anyway what do you think of this story? I'll post more chapters when I get them done. Every kind of criticism accepted. Thanks again!


	2. Evening Kiss

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 2 : Evening Kiss

Riza had come back with a bowl of soup and a cup of coffee. Roy thanked her and reluctantly returned to the task ahead. It was amazing at how much paperwork he had throughout that day.

To cheer him up, somewhat, the coffee was actually pretty good. He knew from his co-workers that Riza made excellent coffee. He had never tried anything she had ever made until now. The drink turned out really good; he noticed how creamy it was. It washed over his tongue in a wave of goodness.

Roy came to attention when he saw that Riza was looking at him funny. He put the cup down and buried his head deep into his paperwork, pretending to be doing it. 

After coming back with the colonel's lunch, Riza sat at her desk racing through her office work. She wanted to go home. She was worn out from the amount of work that the colonel had received only that morning.

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes had welcomed her this morning with his goofy grin. They talked, ok more like _he_ rambled on about how cute his daughter was. Riza had to admit that she was pretty cute but seeing as he ranted and raved on and on she felt like taking a gun to his head.

Finally after what seemed like ages, Hughes decided to go back to his office to get the day started. Before he left she heard him say something about Roy having some sort of nightmares. Before she could ask him about it Hughes bounded out the door on his merry way.  
About ten or fifteen minutes later Riza heard the door in the other room burst open. The sound of shoes couldn't be heard though she knew who it was. When the person shoved the door open, Riza hadn't the need to look up to know who it was. 

She could sense the colonel tense up as he thought she was going to blow his brains out. She let him off only because he was going to suffer more pain. Earlier that morning many, many boxes had arrived for him filled to the brim with paperwork. The delivery person mumbled something about being behind on his rounds.

Riza watched as Roy's jaw dropped. She could only imagine him staring around his desk at the mounds of work there was to do. Ignoring her superior's sighs she went on rushing through her work. Roy tried to get up sometime later. She had given him the quietness he needed but she knew that the soundlessness was only eating away at him. She had to put her hand on her gun at her waist just to make him return to his seat.

Almost an hour or two after that, Fury had stuck his head through the door. Riza inaudibly sighed. After Fury had come and gone Roy got up yet again, this time to go to lunch. She knew if she let him go he wouldn't return. Even though she had taken a lot of his paperwork there was plenty left to do. She had to stop him.

Minutes later he sat back at his desk. Riza scribbled some words on a report. She had just told him that she was gonna have to stay after with him when he got this dopey smile on his face. That same smirk he got when he was thinking of something… inappropriate. To wake him from his little daydream she shot three warning bullets right behind his head. This definitely woke him sending him into a small state of shock.

Riza asked him to stop thinking such thoughts and get back to writing while she went to get him some food. She waited until Roy plopped back down in his chair before retrieving his lunch.

Bringing back a bowl of his favorite soup and some coffee that she had personally made, Riza returned to her desk. She knew she had never served him any of her hand made coffee and she hoped he liked it. No emotion showed on his face as he took the first sip. Watching and waiting, Riza lingered her gaze patiently for him to say or do something. She watched his face go from stern and grumpy to soft and relaxed. His expression changed as he that she was staring at him awkwardly for he immediately put the cup down and put his head down close to his desk.

It was now around seven o'clock. He was exhausted and just wanted to go home. Unfortunately he still had a few more papers to attend to. Riza had, like she said she would, stayed behind.  
Roy rubbed his eyes tiredly. He let his mind wander through his head poking in different subjects until he found one that interested him. An image of a burning city and the voice of someone familiar calling out his name seemed to encase his thoughts. He wanted to call out but he couldn't, pain erupted throughout his body leaving him gasping each time for breath. All Roy could do was lie there and wait for the female voice calling him to reach him. He heard shuffling footsteps near by and wanted to scream at the person to save him. The footsteps had seemed to stop. Then he heard a gasp. The person collapsed at his side. He never saw her face for some weird reason. Her face, when able to be seen, was always blurry. The female stumbled through the debris as she carried him away from the sight.  
Roy then felt his body being shaken. His eyes opened to Riza; her face was so close to his he felt as if their noses were touching. Her deep chocolate eyes showed the emotion of… wait… is that concern? Riza Hawkeye was never showed much emotion. Is that where it all went? All her emotion went to her heavenly mahogany eyes? Roy couldn't rip his eyes off hers not even if the world was coming to an end. If the world were ending at least he would be able to see something so incredible before his life ended. 

His black orbs pierced hers; Riza felt like he was probing her mind the way his expression was set upon his face. Soft and gentle his face looked, or maybe it was just the lighting, but whatever it was, a feeling arose from somewhere deep within her heart. She felt awkward staring at him for so long but she couldn't look away.

Roy lifted his head off the desk from where it had been lying the whole time. He searched her chestnut eyes, wanting something from her… was it love?

Riza trembled where she stood. She could no longer keep her gaze and looked away. She turned, heading back to her desk with her head down looking at the blue-gray carpet. A hand grabbed her wrist. She froze; her head popped up. He twisted her around so now she was looking directly at him.

"Don't leave me." Roy whispered to her hair as he pulled her into him. Riza leaned against him ridged, inhaling and exhaling laboriously. Roy pulled away from her body placing his hands on her waist. Their noses met once again, this time Roy didn't let the moment pass. He tilted his head ever so slightly and closed the gap between their lips.

Roy delicately bit Riza's bottom lip in an affectionate way. Their tongues found each other exploring the mouth of the other. Just when Roy was about to do something drastic, Riza pulled away. She couldn't do this. She was in a military office at Headquarters for crying out loud!

Riza tried to escape Roy's grasp but he wouldn't, couldn't let her go. Shivers ran down her back as he held her close.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: ok I'm really sorry if this piece didn't turn out very well. Thank you so much for reviewing my other stories. You don't know how much it means to me. Please review thanks!


	3. Crying at Midnight

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 3 – Crying at Midnight

Roy stood there in their office hugging Riza. For the longest time they hadn't spoken a word so when Roy opened his mouth his voice cracked.

"Why don't I walk you home Riza?"

"I would like that very much si- Roy." Riza stuttered. Roy smiled. He grabbed his jacket as he followed Riza out the door. Once Roy locked the office doors he slowly followed Riza down the steps leading into one of the HQ courtyards.

The moon was a crescent in the sky and its light was bright enough for the two military officers to walk through the darkened city. Roy walked side by side with Riza. He let his mind wander aimlessly about until he thought back to the dream he had before he kissed Riza. Roy blushed thinking about the kiss. He wanted to do it again but was afraid that Riza would shoot him for it now that she was a bit on edge. The woman in his dream drew his attention. He then remembered that beyond her blurry face was golden blonde hair that was pinned up. In fact it was almost identical if not the same as the way Riza put her hair up.

Roy looked over at Riza. Her hair pinned up in its clip and her expression, troubled. His smile drooped a little. He wondered what was bugging her. Was it he? He wanted to comfort her, hug her in his arms and tell her that whatever was unsettling her would go away. The rough hardened military man in his head told him not to. Content to just having her presence there beside him he walked on and almost stopped suddenly when he realized something. Could the woman in his dream be Riza?

Walking next to Roy, Riza felt on the border of worry and exhaustion. Her little voice had some back telling her if they were caught both of them would be stripped of their ranks. Try as she might that little voice wouldn't go away. She then chose to not listen to it.

Riza shook slightly from the cold. She cursed herself for forgetting to grab her jacket from her chair in the office. On she walked at the side of Roy Mustang, trembling unnoticeably to him she hoped. Her apartment, she realized, was quite a ways away. Riza had never noticed this until just now. When she walked to the office by herself it seemed so much shorter. She shrugged the thought off and sped up her pace a bit.

Roy thought long and hard. _Could she be that woman from my dream? Although I never saw her face that doesn't mean I'm neither right nor wrong. _Then an idea popped into Roy's head.

"Riza…?" Roy asked.

Riza tripped slightly at the use of her name. In an almost unheard voice she responded,

"Yes, si-… I mean, Roy."

"Do you ever get… er… have dreams about the war?" His voice was a little shaky. Riza thought back to the night before now not wanting to go home. Not wanting to relive the nightmare of the burning town, searching for the man who now accompanied her. Nor did she want to seem weak at the thought of not wanting to go home. Afraid of memories that were only half-true. She scoffed aloud at the thought; the sneer made Roy cautious. She only looked down at the sidewalk underneath her feet.

"Riza?" Roy asked again. Riza didn't answer the question for they had at last reached Riza's house. She pulled out her keys trying to find her door key. A bark from inside informed them that Black Hayate was guarding the door. The yipping became louder when she opened the door and a black and white dog bounded out trying to climb upon Riza. She commanded the pup to stop and Black Hayate immediately obeyed.

"Well she certainly trained him well." Roy mumbled to himself. In the doorway of her apartment she whirled around to face him. There he stood on the bottom step of her stairs.

"Would you like to come in?" Riza asked. Roy gawked at her. _Is she seriously inviting me in?_

Riza didn't want to be rude so she asked if he wanted to come in. He just stood there. He didn't budge. _Is it that astonishing? _Riza wanted to giggle but suppressed the outburst. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, nodding his head in answer. Riza stepped aside letting him pass into her living room.

"Anything to drink? Coffee?" She asked politely.

"Coffee please." Roy replied uneasy. Riza watch him look around her apartment. She was always somewhat of a neat freak so the room was spick and span. She strode into the kitchen leaving him in the other room. Searching her cupboards for the spare coffee she kept for visitors. She didn't like coffee that much.

"Riza are you going to answer my question?" Roy's voice came from somewhere behind her. She stopped rummaging around and confronted him.

"There are just some things left unanswered." She damned herself after she responded. She didn't want to seem imprudent but the war still was a soft part for her. She went back to hunting for the coffee. She felt a hand grip her wrist and hot air tickling her neck. She tried to wriggle out of the grasp but couldn't.

"Riza tell me truthfully. Do you have nightmares about the war?" Roy's voice came from directly behind her ear. She suddenly went limp and felt her body being rotated. Tears threatened to rush down her face. She cast her glance to the titled floor beneath them. She wouldn't look into his eyes.

"Riza… please… tell me. I want to know…" Roy's speech sounded worried. Riza couldn't take the pressure anymore.

"YES! OK! I DO STILL HAVE HORRIBLY UGLY NIGHTMARES! Are you happy now…?" Riza screamed as she shook her head, tears flying from her closed eyes. Her head fell limp. She now cried uncontrollably. Two fingers lifted her head. She wanted to look away but couldn't, his gentle hands made her cry even worse than before. He wiped away her tears with his fingers.

"It's ok Riza, I'm right here." Roy whispered, "I didn't know how much the war effected even you… You know when I fell asleep at work earlier? I was in the middle of a nightmare. A woman had found me though. She had hair like yours, even her face I figure would have looked like yours. She found me bloody and barely alive. The last thing I remember was her carrying me somewhere, way from the burning place we were in." Roy's voice gave way.

He didn't want to seem weak especially in front of Riza. He held her tighter. Riza's crying calmed down to silent hiccups.

The clock on the wall struck midnight the ring echoed throughout the room. It was tomorrow. Roy released her leaving her standing there alone. He went to the living room, retrieved his coat and walked to the front door.

As if on cue, Roy opened the door Black Hayate pounced on him. The little pup wouldn't get off him. Black Hayate was licking Roy's face over and over again; he was trying to get the dog off him. A whistled rang though the room. Black Hayate's head popped up hearing the noise. He vaulted over Roy's head and skipped towards the sound. Roy watched as the young dog ran off into the shadows of the hallway.

Then Roy saw Riza step out of the shadows followed by Black Hayate who was at her heel. She walked over to him and stood over him looking down upon his face.

"Would you like some help up?" she asked.

"No I like it here on the ground thank you." Roy replied sarcastically. Riza smiled. She helped him up and Roy brushed himself off. Black Hayate scampered in between them wondering in his only little head what was going on.

Roy thanked her and opened the door. It was pouring down rain outside. He stood there in the doorway looking out into the world. He sighed, _why did I have to rain? Exactly when I'm about to leave?_

Riza knew how much her colonel hated the rain. Since he was the flame alchemist it didn't do much to have the ability if it was raining.

"It didn't say it was going to rain today." She heard him sigh.

"Well not everyone can be right now can they?"

Roy swung around. A smile brushed across her face. Riza couldn't wait for his answer. Roy shook his head in an annoyed way. She knew he knew where she was going with this.

"You know Colonel, you could stay until the rain stops." Riza offered.

"Thank you, **_lieutenant_**." Roy smiled. He closed the door throwing his coat over the side of a near by chair.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been kinda busy what with school and stuff. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed so far. It has really helped me. I was stuck on some parts this chapter so it isn't as smooth as the others are. Thanks again!


	4. Surprise at Sunrise

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 4 – Surprise at Sunrise

Riza was making his bed on her couch while he was in her bathroom. As Roy took off his uniform he thought back to what happened. He had to get this straight.

_Riza Hawkeye, **the **Riza Hawkeye invited me to stay at her house. _The fact that she had done so wouldn't register in his mind. Riza wasn't that kind of person. When she asked him to stay because it was raining, he felt shocked.

Roy lied there on the couch not twenty minutes after Riza turned out her lights. He lied there not wanting to go to sleep. Staring up at the sheet rock ceiling Roy wanted to go sleep next to Riza. She had been there always for him. Saving his butt in the nick of time or keeping him on schedule with his paperwork. Roy sighed aloud.

_This is ridiculous! I'm lying here shivering in a dark room by myself. I wonder how warm Riza is. What if I-. _Roy cut himself off. _Stop it for you moron. Stop thinking of her that way. That kiss was only a lucky chance! Just go to sleep. _Roy only sighed and turned over.

Riza trembled underneath her covers from the lack of warmth. She didn't know how long she had been lying there numb from coldness. She had her back to the door looking out into the deserted street through her window.

Suddenly the weight of the bed shifted. Riza turned herself over to find Roy lying next to her. Her expression must have had the look when she threatens to shoot him for he asked in a shaky voice,

"You aren't gonna shoot me are you?" Riza smiled.

"This time I won't."

"Good. I was freezing out there. You don't mind if-" Riza cut him off.

"No." Roy smiled. He took the risk of putting his arms around her waist under the covers and pulling her to him gently. They huddled together for warmth. Riza heard his heartbeat and felt his chest rise and fall with his breathing. She felt in heaven. She snuggled an inch closer to him, adjusting her head on his chest. Closing her eyes she began to doze off.

Roy sighed. He was in heaven. Hugging her gently to his chest he kissed her gently on the forehead. Her eyes looked at him above her. She leaned upon one arm lying sideways so that they could see each other.

"I don't think that I'll have a bad dream tonight." Riza whispered to him.

"Nor I." Roy agreed.

Riza closed her eyes. Roy stayed awake just a bit longer watching over Riza as she slept her expression peaceful. Roy couldn't help but grin. He left a small trail of kisses on her neck making Riza smile in her sleep. Cuddling closer he eventually fell prey to a dreamless sleep.

The next morning Riza awoke to two black orbs staring at her. She was about to scream when the owner of them said,

"Good morning, Riza."

Riza choked on her outburst. That couldn't be who she thought it was. She bolted up right and twisted her head behind her. She confirmed she wasn't dreaming. There in her bed she saw Colonel Roy Mustang wearing only a white T-shirt and boxers. She was too shocked to blush. Then her memory hit her square in the face. She recalled the night before.

"Good morning, Roy." Riza replied, "How long have you been awake?"

"I dunno. Not very long I suppose." In actuality he had been up hours just gazing at Riza while she slept. He couldn't help how gorgeous she was. Roy didn't know what he felt like, he was happy, he knew that much but other mixed emotions entered his mind filling his head. He bent his head down leaving a path of soft kisses on Riza's neck. She somewhat recoiled from the unfamiliar touch then relaxed as he left his last kiss lingering near her shoulder. He nuzzled into her neck feeling the slenderness of her body as his hand rubbed her stomach.

Riza didn't know what to do. She crawled out of bed only to be dragged back in by Roy under the covers.

"Don't leave me Riza…" He whispered, "I don't want to be cold."

Riza lied there. She could feel his heartbeat under his shirt and feel his breath on her neck.

"I've got to..." Riza replied reluctantly.

"No…" he pulled the covers over their heads, "No… stay here with me…" His lips brushed Riza's neck as Roy talked. A shiver went down her spine. The warmth radiated off his body and on to her cold one.

"I must, I've got to take Black Hayate for a walk…" Riza told him. He had a frown placed upon his face. She looked at him. She leaned in to him let her lips graze his as she whispered,

"Why don't you come with me?" For the second time that morning she clamber out of bed this time turning back to haul Roy out with her. She took his arm lightly and coaxing him out. Unwillingly, Roy followed her to the bathroom where she told him to take a shower.

After leaving Roy to shower, Riza went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. All of a sudden she had an urge for waffles. She got out the mix and eggs and began her cooking. She wasn't the best chef in the world but her father had taught her well enough. Her father loved waffles so Riza was no stranger to making them without a recipe.

She had just put a batch of batter on the waffle iron and closed the lid when she felt hot breath on her neck and strong arms around her waist. She leaned back into the chest of the man behind her. Reaching behind her she felt bare skin on his upper body. Twirling around to face him, Riza almost tripped but was caught by him. Water dripped down his bare chest, his torso looking smooth. A towel was wrapped around his waist while his hair was plastered to his head. Riza giggled.

"You really shouldn't be standing around in just a towel, you'll catch a cold."

Roy grinned, "That's the whole point, then you'll have to take care of me right?" Roy chuckled. Riza only rolled her eyes and tended to the waffles just saving them in time. Not once had she ever burnt a waffle, well at least as far back as she could remember. She chuckled to herself.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked. Riza shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied. The smile wouldn't fade from her face. She set a plate of waffles drenched in maple syrup on the table in the room.

"Eat up... well once you go get dressed that is."

"Well I'm off to take a shower." Riza told the two of them as she began to leave the room, "Oh and Roy don't even think of barging in to the bathroom while I'm in there. Okay?" She said as she poked her head back into the kitchen.

Roy grumbled. He had been thinking so. A frown formed on his face at this. As he watched her leave and heard the bathroom door shut behind her he sighed. He returned to her room, put on his clothes and went back to the kitchen for his waffles. Finishing the last bite he dropped the plate onto the wood floor below letting Black Hayate lick the plate clean.

While Roy had been in the shower he thought about last night. He remembered cuddling close to Riza's warm body after she had fallen asleep. He loved the way his body fit into hers. He loved the way she slept close to him as if for safety. He loved leaving butterfly kisses along her exposed neck up to her unpredictably soft lips. He shivered although the water was hot. Turning off the water he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist.

Now as he waited in the living room playing with Black Hayate he grew somewhat impatient. Without warning he heard a loud thump coming from the bedroom/bathroom. He ran into Riza's room and was about to barge into the bathroom when he stopped to think. He decided to knock politely instead.

"Riza?" his voice came through the door. No reply. He knocked louder calling her name. Still no answer. He withdrew a breath from the air and plunged to certain death.

A/N: I finally got another chapter up! I've been busy w/ school :P anyway I hope you enjoy I got stuck (again) but personally I think its ok. Please review!


	5. A Saturday in the Park

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 5 – A Saturday in the Park

Roy opened the door as slowly as possible. He had almost thrown it open just to see what the matter was with Riza but thought better of it. He poked his head in the bathroom. His eyes glimpsed a pair of pale legs sticking out of a fluffy yellow towel. His eyes traveled up past the legs (that should wear a mini skirt in his mind) up to the owner's face. He gasped when he saw the Riza had a small bloody spot on her forehead. A scream erupted from her mouth,

"GET OUT!"

He didn't retreat from the bathroom just yet. He pulled a kicking and screaming Riza up off the floor and set her on the counter next to the sink. He searched through the cupboards beneath the sink looking for a washcloth to wipe the blood away. Riza had stopped screaming she touched her forehead; she felt a bit of pain in that general area and looked at her hand. There smeared on her hand was liquid of a crimson red, blood she recognized.

Roy held up a warm, wet cloth to Riza's forehead. He wiped away the blood as it had accumulated on the wound. Carefully Roy blew on the spot making Riza shiver.

"There all better." Roy smiled. He gave her a quick kiss. Riza only murmured a 'thank you' as he withdrew himself from the room leaving Riza sitting there in her yellow towel.

Roy couldn't believe what he had just done. In any other case he would of ahem done something else. _So why was it with Riza that he didn't? Did he respect her more? Or lo- _Roy cut himself off. He could hear Black Hayate whimper at the door.

_Whoops must of shut the bedroom door behind me. _Roy looked at the dark eyed pup.

"No wonder she likes you. You guys are so much alike." Roy told the dog whom now was running around his legs. Roy went to the kitchen to clean the dishes.

When Riza tried to get out of the bathtub she accidentally fell and hit her head, unknown to her. The next thing she knew she was lying on the ground being stared at by Roy. She screamed at the top of my lungs for him to get out. He left but not before cleaning up her forehead. Riza sat there for a couple moments. Her body was cold and wet from the shower but her cheeks were flushed a deep pink.

Sighing she slipped off the counter onto the linoleum floor. She wrapped the towel tightly around her and stuck her head out into her room. She didn't see anything or anyone but she heard water running in the general direction of the kitchen. Cautiously she sidestepped out of the bathroom over to the door and locked it. She went to her dresser and began to draw out clothes to put on.

As she dressed her thoughts kept going back to Roy. The what ifs flowed in her head like a river. She shook her head. The whole incident that started this was her clumsiness. Her foot had caught on the side of the tub, which was made her fall. Finding herself being cared for by her superior in a towel made Riza very uncomfortable, especially when he picked her up.

When Riza walked out from her room in a white blouse that was snapped up all but one button. Her skirt was a brownish color and fell past her knees and her hair was down for a change.

Riza quietly tiptoed up behind Roy. She was sure that he wouldn't hear her approach him for she made sure that her sandals didn't make a sound. She was about to surprise him when the grin on his face swung into view. She had her mouth open with the word 'boo!' on her tongue.

"Thought you could scare me did ya?" Roy's smile widened.

"No." Riza lied.

"Right." Roy smirked, "I think Black Hayate's trying to tell us something."

There sitting by Roy's feet was the pup with his leash in his mouth. Riza rolled her eyes. She wanted to say, _'No Roy he's not lets just leave him here while we go for a walk.' sheesh. _

Roy saw Riza roll her eyes. He only cracked a grin at this because she was never one to do such a thing. He loved her outfit. It was so unlike the military uniform he always seen her wear. Her every curve was illuminated by her white blouse but her skirt though he frowned at slightly. Apparently, Riza had seen his frown; she only smiled lightly at him.

When Black Hayate saw his master, he jumped into view with his leash dangling in his mouth. Riza laughed airily, bending down to grab the cute dog's red leash. She hooked his collar and walked out the door with an air of confidence around her. Roy absentmindedly followed her.

Riza turned to lock the door when a neighbor bellowed,

"Good morning, Miss Hawkeye! How are you doing this morning?"

Riza whirled around, responding, "I'm doing fine, just going on a walk with Hayate."

The neighbor looked from her to the man past her shoulder and waved, "Have a good walk! It's a beautiful day for such a thing."

Riza waved back stepping down her stairs that led to her front door. When the two of them were out of earshot of the neighbor, Roy asked, "What was the look she gave me all about?"

Riza's gazed dropped from looking at Roy to the ground beneath her feet. "It's not every day that I have someone else- let alone someone like you- at my house."

Roy looked at her with a surprised expression pressed upon his face. "Then I'll just have to come by more often then won't I?" A smirk appeared on his face. Riza only smiled at him.

Roy and Riza continued on their walk, both sneaking glances at the other. They soon found themselves in a green grassed park where Riza unhooked the leash from Hayate's neck. He ran in between the legs of the two humans then off to chase some birds that had landed near by.

The couple watched the little black and white dog run around sniffing plants and chasing squirrels and birds. Suddenly Riza felt pressure against her back. Roy had run a hand from her shoulders to the small of her back. With the other hand he had grasped his left hand in hers.

They walked through the park this way until they found a bench by a pond. They sat down, Riza leaning her head onto his shoulder. Roy had moved his right hand from her back to her shoulder hugging her sideways. He ran his fingers through her hair admiring how soft and shiny it was. Roy was surprised she was letting him get this affectionate with her. Roy was so used to the strict Lieutenant Hawkeye that he never had known the Riza that she was. They were quiet for sometime. Hayate ran up to them, his tongue hanging out. Both Riza and Roy laughed lightly at the dog with adorable puppy eyes.

Riza stood unexpectedly stood and stepped forward a couple paces. Roy followed her putting his hands on her shoulders. She shrugged them off.

"Are you trying to get away from me?" Roy asked sarcastically. Riza only beamed at him.

"Catch me if you can!" she cried out and darted off in between the trees that surrounded them.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: Finally! I got it done! My school had a half day today so I figured you all would appreciate it if I finished ch. 5. Am I right:D anyways… I want to thank all my returning reviewers you guys are awesome I dunno what id do w/o u! ill have ch. 6 up soon…. I hope im sorry for a cliffhanger again but u should know by now that I always leave off with them : ) lol I love this… sorry for rambling. any critism is accepted!


	6. Sunlight Splotches

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 6 – Sunlight Splotches

Chasing after Riza was harder than he thought. Plus she had gotten a head start for her outburst didn't register in his mind. Looking behind every tree he would yell every thirty seconds or so,

"Come out! Come out! Where ever you are!"

A series of giggles would erupt from somewhere ahead. Roy leaped from behind a tree only to find no one there. In the corner of his eye though he caught a glimpse of a fluttering whiteness. Dashing after the sight he fought his way through the trees ducking under low branches that threatened to claw at him.

Roy hung a sharp right finding Riza running on the other side of the trees. He crossed the tree barrier, sprinting behind Riza. Unexpectedly, Riza tripped over a large tree root. Luckily for her, Roy was only a few paces behind her as she stumbled. Roy caught her just as she was about a foot away from smacking her face into the ground.

Holding her by her wrists so she couldn't get away from him he gently pulled her into him. He nuzzled his nose into the side of Riza's neck making her tremble slightly.

Riza didn't know what it was. But just the slightest touch and she would tremble underneath his grasp. She couldn't control the movement; it came unexpectedly. His nestling only made her tremble further. He stopped to look at her with a concerned look.

"I'm all right." She reassured him. Roy only stared at her with his jet black eyes. They sat underneath an apple tree to catch their breath. Sitting side by side, Riza cradled in Roy's arms. Hayate then showed up lying in between them. They patted his head as he curled up next to them.

Both Riza and Roy felt complete beneath the tree whose branches blocked out much of the sun. Little splotches of sunlight wove themselves among the gnarled limbs, settling upon their skin. Riza raised her hand turning it over and over making snake movements in mid air. She watched as the spots appeared and disappeared as her hand swung from side to side.

"Isn't it odd how the sunlight shows up on everything?" Riza stated aloud. Roy caught her hand bringing it behind her shoulder to kiss it.

"Now that you mention it yeah it is kinda weird. I've never thought of it much." He replied.

As much as they didn't want to leave, Roy and Riza along with Black Hayate trudged out of the park passing by a young girl being chased by a boy about her age. Roy and Riza began to laugh at the two kids. Once they arrived at Riza's door Roy led her in making her a lunch.

Shortly after a meal of sandwiches and chips Roy stood to leave. Grabbing his coat he bid her farewell with a quick kiss on the cheek. When he looked back to her door while he was on the sidewalk in front of her house, it was shut. His smile faltered but perked up when he saw her waving through the window. He waved back happily and trekked to his apartment alone.

rizahawkeye21

A/N: This one is shorter because im still not sure what I'm gonna do w/ it. I have an idea in mind but id like to know what you think. I'm very glad that u all liked the last chapter and im very sorry for all my cliffhangers. Ok so maybe im not too sorry but its nice to know I have people who'll read my story : )

**Shadow Dreamer 27 –** thanks for catching that grammar error. I'm usually good with stuff like that.

**gundams forever **– it is fun to ramble but I don't like to annoy the people who review my stories with my ramblings. Oh no here I go again rambling on

**tear drops of flaming darkness **– I don't believe this chapter is much of a cliffhanger. I hope not anyways :D don't worry this story will continue after this chapter anyway. I dunno how long itll be though.


	7. Monday Confusion

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 7 – Monday Confusion

Riza watched Roy leave. He had looked so lonely walking home alone. She had watched him stroll down the street, which was still wet from the rainstorm last night.

Riza sighed. It was now around 11pm and she was really tired but for some strange reason her body wouldn't let her sleep. Her body felt like running a marathon yet her mind could barely register where she was.

Black Hayate was curled up at the end of her bed, kicking in his sleep. Riza sat up and brushed his fur soothing him. She whispered to him that it was only a dream. He awoke and licked his master's hand. She chuckled drawing her hand away from his slobbering tongue.

When Roy had gotten home that afternoon he was happy. He sauntered into his house not bothering to check the messages on his answering machine. For once he dove into his alchemy books looking for ways to transmute a gift for Riza.

The next thing he knew he had a beautiful rose carved out of rock. He made sure it didn't leave dirt all over the place for he knew that Riza wouldn't appreciate that. He carefully placed the statue into a box and wrapped it up with a dark red ribbon. He set the box with his present inside on the kitchen table so he didn't forget it the next morning.

Roy grew tired and forgot to eat dinner. He wasn't feeling hungry so he stripped of his uniform (which by the way he had been wearing since Friday). His body felt oily but his muscles felt too tired to sleep.

His thoughts kept wandering back to Riza and how she was doing. He tossed and turned the whole night only dozing off around midnight.

The next morning Riza awoke to Black Hayate licking her toes. She rolled over in her bed expecting to see Roy. To greet her was a big space of nothing but bed sheets. A frown crept across her face.

Mentally she kicked herself. Of course he wasn't there. It was Monday. The weekend, Riza decided, went by too fast. She couldn't believe how far she had fallen for Roy. To her it was the miracle of the century. She remembered way back when she was in the Ishbal War. Then she had seen him as a stuck up, know-it-all state alchemist. Back then she had no idea how wrong she was. Riza in present day had no clue how she had come to feel this way about him.

Riza felt like running into his arms having Roy hug her tight, forever. A wave of despair washed over her; Riza felt like she was drowning. She was ripped from the sea of hopelessness by a bark from Hayate. She pat the dog lightly on the head.

"I'm ok boy… I'm ok."

Unwillingly, Riza drug herself out of bed and into the bathroom shutting the white wooden door behind her.

Roy woke up cringing at the sound that blared through the small room. Reaching his arm over to the bedside table, he hit one of the big buttons on top of the clock. Sighing, Roy rolled back onto his back wishing he were somewhere else, somewhere like Riza's house.

He stared around his room. Roy heard nothing but the sound of his own breathing. How he hated mornings. It wasn't the fact that he had to go to work, but don't get him wrong like every other person he didn't like to. It was the fact of waking up to nothing but his breathing and the alarm clock struck him in the heart.

_No one here for me. No one to say good bye to, no one to come home to._

Roy could only sigh at the thought. Nothing could prepare him for what he was going to experience at the office that day.

Opening the office door reluctantly Riza walked through the maze of cubicles to her office towards the back. She was receiving odd looks from the people around her. An expression of confusion and annoyance appeared on her face.

"What? If you have something to say, say it." She glared at them all in the eye one after another. Shaking her head she walked into the office.

"Sir, you wanna know something strange? I just got a bunch of o-" Riza stopped. Not only was the Colonel in the room but so was Maes Hughes.

To Riza, it looked as if they had been talking about something unrelated to work. From the look on Roy's face, defiantly not work related. She gave both of them a quizzical look which resulted in Maes breaking the silence that had engulfed the trio.

"Well good day Roy." He nodded to Riza, "You too Lieutenant Hawkeye." He was a foot out the door when he turned abruptly and said,

"Oh and Roy, think about what I said ok?"

"Yes, Maes." Roy replied obviously annoyed. Maes smiled and escaped the room.

Riza didn't bother to ask Roy what they had talked about. She carried her jacket over to the coat rack setting it on one of the hooks.

rizahawkeye21

**A/N: **ok sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway I hope u like it. Enjoy! (another cliffhanger sorry). Thanks please review!


	8. The Talk Between Two Friends

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 8 – The Talk Between Two Friends

For once in his military career, Roy Mustang arrived early for work. Although he wishes he could say that he went right to work, the situation would make anyone who knew him well, fall over laughing his or her head off. So in consideration of this it's safe to say he did not.

In fact, Roy only arrived early to end up sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. He didn't sleep well last night. Little flickering images of the war had somehow been strung into his dreams. Even though Riza was in almost all the dreams he could remember from last night, the circumstances weren't exactly how he wanted them to be. Roy snickered at this thought.

_Of course, I wanted to have a dream where she was in a min-._ A terrifying vision of Riza and her gun pointed directly at his uneasy face made him not finish the thought.

Roy lifted his head when he heard footsteps outside his door. Afraid it was Riza coming early to get an early start on paperwork, he quickly grabbed a pen and paper and began to scribble furiously on the paper.

A moment past and there was silence. Roy paused writing in mid sentence.

_What the hell? It's nowhere near time to get to work! _Throwing down his pen, Roy looked at the clock. _It's barely 7am! Besides no one has the keys besides Riza and I. _Roy thought as he stared, enraged at the door to Riza and his office.

Roy crossed his arms just as the door flung open. A man known as the infamous Maes Hughes stood in the door with a broad smile on his face. Roy didn't like the way he was smile and piped up,

"What are you smiling at?"

"Oh nothing… just the _abnormal_ things that go on around here." Maes replied. Roy looked at him suspiciously

"What do you mean?" Roy asked playing dumb. He knew fairly well what Maes was getting at, but Roy wasn't going to fall into Maes' trap. He always managed to anyway; hopefully this time luck would be on Roy's side.

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb-" _Damn it all he caught me._ "Roy." Maes finished. Maes looked at him knowingly. Roy could only sigh as his friend got through to him.

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Oh c'mon Roy! Please!" Roy didn't look up. He knew Maes had a puppy pout on.

On accident, only to look at the clock, Roy caught Maes stupid moping face. Roy cursed under his breath. _Damn Maes and his face! _Roy thought roughly.

"C'mon Roy! Tell me what happened Friday!" Maes pleaded. Roy slipped a grin. Maes caught on.

"Out with it! Now! Or else you know I could show you pictures of Elyisa…" Maes said pulling his wallet out of his back pocket. Roy reached out his hand holding on to Maes shoulder. Roy gave in. He could only take so much of Elyisa no matter how cute she is.

"All right I'll tell you…"

Over the next half an hour, Roy told Maes everything that happened since Friday night.

A smile curled up Maes' face.

"What's that look for?" Roy asked hesitantly. Maes' smile only grew wider at this. Roy looked at his best friend in horror.

"No way, Maes…" Roy said.

"Oh how do you know what I'm thinking?" Maes asked. The smile didn't retreat. It was plastered to Hughes' face.

"I know you all to well Maes…" Roy answered.

"Then you'll do it? You'll get married to Riza?" A slight shade of pink crept across Roy's face. Then it disappeared at the thought of Riza's reaction. _What would she say? Yes? No? Would she say no? _Roy mentally shook his head.

"I can't you know that…" Roy trailed off.

"But just think about it…" Was all that Roy heard his friend say. _You know you can't date the woman let-a-lone marry the woman so why should it matter._

"Maes," Roy cut into Maes' speech, "You know fully well I can't date Riza none the less MARRY her!" Maes eyed Roy suspiciously. Roy hated it when he had that smile because not only did it mean Hughes knew something he didn't or the grin was likely to get him burnt by his flames.

"So you're on _first_ name basis now are you?" Maes said unable to control the excitement building up inside him. Roy flushed a pink almost untraceable. _Way to go dumbass! This news will spread through the **whole building** before 8 o'clock! _Roy could only place an annoyed look on his face.

"You know you like her Roy! Forget about that stupid fraternization law! You even know it's ridiculous! Come on! For starts you could ask her out… just in the end you will get married!" Maes cried so that anyone that was within earshot of the office they were caged in could hear him.

"Maes keep your mouth shut! At least don't shout to the whole office about this!" Roy yelled to his friend although he was a mere four feet in front of him. Maes looked at Roy with a smirk upon his face.

"Now who's shouting?" Maes countered. Roy gave him a fed up look. _How come Maes was the only one, besides Riza that is, that could make me loose my cool? _Roy thought.

Unexpectedly, the door opened and a blonde haired woman entered the room saying,

"Sir, you wanna know something strange? I just got a bunch of o-" But that was all she got to say. She then noticed that Maes was in the room as well.

Maes, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the both of them walked quickly to the door. Before shutting it behind him he told Roy to think about what he had said earlier, only to get in return an annoyed look. Maes was greeted by a swarm of co-workers in the other room questioning him about the lieutenant and colonel.

"Mustang'll get in so much trouble if this leaks out of this office." Havoc stated with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

"That's why we'll have to keep it on the down load now won't we?" Maes answered. Everyone nodded. It was going to be a **very **awkward day for everyone who worked under Colonel Mustang.

**rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Hey! I finally found some time between school and chores! I would've updated earlier but I kinda got stuck on this chapter. I kinda typed before planning what Roy and Maes were going to say so I had a difficult time with that. Well I learned something in that mistake so I guess it wasn't a total waste… right? Anyways I didn't know if Hughes cursed or not so I decided he wouldn't cause he's a family man… but I guess not all guys with families don't curse… oh well. I just didn't see Hughes as the kind of person who would curse. Please tell me what u think about this chapter. Any improvement ideas are greatly welcomed. Thanks!


	9. Overheard

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 9 – Overheard

Riza sat at her desk in silence. She wasn't exactly in the greatest of moods. Signing paper after paper grew tiring. For Riza this was unusual. All though the minute hand on the clock above the Colonel seemed to have been stopped, the day was over before she knew it.

Throughout the day Roy's subordinates had popped into their office seemingly asking questions and stupid ones at that. In reality they were only seeing if anything was going on between the two military officers. Roy and Riza's co-workers spoke to each other in low whispering voices.

"Do really think what we heard Hughes and Mustang yelling about true? I mean if it was they could get demoted or worse fired." Fury feared.

"You're worrying yourself over nothing!" Havoc whispered back, "I _highly_ doubt that Mustang and Hawkeye'll hit it off here especially in the middle of the day…"

"What are you suggesting oh master of knowledge?" Breda asked matter-of-factly. The Second Lieutenant smiled an evil grin.

"Oh, no! We shouldn't! Do you know how much trouble we'd be in!" Fury exclaimed with horror. Havoc's smile only grew inches wider.

"Duh! That's why we find a way around that." Breda resolved the problem. Fury still with the appalled look upon his face leaned his head in towards the other two guys.

"Still, you know Hawkeye. She has eyes in the back or her head! I don't know how you'd get around that…" Fury trailed off. Havoc's grin slipped a bit.

Riza walked home alone from work today. The sky was darkening as she stepped foot over the threshold of her apartment. Dropping her keys on the dresser next to the door, Riza went out back to let Hayate in. She found him curled in a furry ball on the little bed she had stuck out there for him.

Riza smiled at her little round ball of fur. She unlatched the screen door which made his ears perk up although his body itself didn't show any sign of movement. Pulling back the sliding glass door, she stepped outside to meet her dog. He was gave Riza a lick in greeting. With a smile she picked him up and went inside the warm house. Riza set Black Hayate on the tiled floor in the kitchen while she rummaged around in her fridge for food.

Roy hadn't planned on stay late so when he the clock on the wall rang out 2400 hours Roy jumped from his seat. Knowing now it was only the clock Roy sighed audibly. Rubbing his eyes he got up drug his jacket off the wall and locked up the office. Walking home tiredly, he thought how he longed for a warm body to cuddle him in bed.

Roy trudged reluctantly up the flight of stairs that led to his front door. Taking his time, he slowly pulled out his keys out; sliding them into the lock. He turned the key to the left and pushed the door open. For a moment he expected a little child to coming running into his arms and a woman standing just a few steps away with her hands on her hips, scolding him for staying at the office so late.

Roy had let the daydream get the better of him and sent him into a stage of sadness. Opening the door there was no little girl or boy with a wide smile, nor was there a woman with her arms crossed or hands on her hips. The only thing to greet him was a musty smell of something burnt and the dimness of the room.

He didn't know how many times he had sighed that day but if every sigh that escaped his lips was worth twenty-five cents who he gave them to would be rich by now. Reluctantly, Roy pulled his shoes off at the door, taking off his uniform flinging it onto the couch in the living room. Then trekking to his bedroom where he dumped himself on the cotton covers.

By the time 11 o'clock came round Riza was exhausted. She barely noticed as she changed into her pajamas that she had left her hair up until she went to lie down in bed. Of course the something poked her in the back of the head. Riza sat up, swinging her legs back over the side of the bed. Her hand went up to the spot and plucked the brown hair clip from her head. She set it on the table beside her. Reaching to turn the alarm on her clock, she stretched one last time before she crawled back into bed.

She then found herself in an all to familiar place. Fire surrounded her. No matter which direction she headed in to flee she was greeted by a wall of red, orange and yellow. She collapsed to her knees on the dusty ground. She put her hands out in front of her to support her upper body. She soon found it difficult to breathe. Riza adopted up a breathing procedure so that she wouldn't hyperventilate. Through her dream she heard a banging noise followed by yelping sending her to the world of the living.

Groggily, Riza pulled her pajama-clothed body out from underneath the sheets where it met cold air. Ignoring the fact that she was inappropriately dressed, Riza wandered through the apartment to the front door. Opening the door she was greeted by black charcoal eyes and jet-black hair.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **so whatchya think? I had some spare time today so I decided to try and finish this chapter. I wasn't sure if I spelt Breda (Breada? Breeda?) right so I guessed. Hope you like this chapter. Ill try and post again this weekend sometime so the next chapter won't be too much of a wait. Don't forget to review!


	10. The Night of the Dream

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 10 – The Night of the Dream

Riza couldn't believe that the heap in front of her was the colonel. She had rarely seen him like the way she saw him now. Eyes somewhat bloodshot, not to mention his raven black hair a matted form atop his head. His shoulders hunched over, his eyes now avoided her staring at the ground. Riza stood stunned stiff of what she saw before her.

"Colonel…?" Riza whispered. Her voice surprisingly didn't crack at all. Finally, Roy looked up at her. The emotion in his eyes made Riza's heart break in two. Although his face was expressionless his cold, dark eyes showed everything. Fear, sorrow, but most of all hopelessness. Riza couldn't let him stand there any longer.

"Come in sir," Riza spoke up, pushing him into the house, "you shouldn't stay out there too long."

A small, broken smile that made Riza want to collapse with heartache was plastered to his face. Pulling Roy into the living room, Riza sat next to him. The silence was almost killed Riza but she knew that Roy would speak soon. The two sat on Riza's couch for quite sometime. All of a sudden, Roy choked out small sobs into his hands that now covered his face.

Riza put a warm arm around Roy hugging him to her shoulder, which made him only cry harder.

"I had it again… that horrible hic- dream… it won't hiccup go away…" Roy caught his breath.

Riza's expression began to show concern for her colonel.

"What dream? The one about the war? You mean the one you told me about last week?" Riza asked. Roy could only nod as he hiccuped his way through the conversation.

"Maybe if you retell me, it might help it go away?" Riza asked. She wanted to get him talking. It worried her to see him sit there in silence. Roy shrugged in reply.

---

Finally the hiccups subsided and Roy roughly wiped his tears away, angry with himself for breaking down in front of Riza.

"It always starts out the same," Roy began his voice clearing up. His speech was getting stronger with each word. "I hear a familiar voice, a _female_ voice, it's calling my name. I try to call out but I can't. I feel pain explode from my body, mostly my stomach area, and it leaves me breathless trying to speak…"

---

Riza looked at his face the whole time he spoke. _This dream, now that I think of it sounds a bit like mine. Only in reverse point of view of course. I wonder if the two are linked… _Riza thought.

"…The woman picks me up and half drags, half carries me away from the burning rumble… that's when I hear the sound of a bullet shot ring through the air and feel the body beneath me double over slightly… It just gets me thinking… who is she? Is she…" Roy paused, "… is she you?" Roy's head hung in his hands. Riza didn't know what to do or say at the ending of his thought.

On instinct, Riza slipped to the carpeted floor onto her knees where she rested on the back of her heels. Taking Roy's wrists in her hands, she pulled them away from his face. She looked at his tear stained face to his red eyes. A lone tear slid down his cheek, which he seemingly didn't notice. Riza reached up to his jaw and lightly brushed it away. She felt Roy tense under her contact.

Suddenly, Roy stood making Riza fall backward onto her bottom. She looked up at Roy whose face was expressionless. He looked down at Riza with those black-red eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be dumping my troubles on you of all people…" Roy headed towards the door. A growl came from somewhere near the door. Roy just stared at the little blur of black and white. Neither moved. Riza pushed herself to her feet. She walked over to her colonel stopping just so there were a few paces in between the two. Riza noticed Black Hayate blocked Roy's way out of the apartment.

"Looks like Hayate has a problem with me leaving." He stated nonchalantly.

"He can sense our emotions. He's pretty smart for a dog." Riza responded. Roy smirked in an angry fashion.

"Really now?" Roy couldn't take it much more. He was angry with himself. He felt like doing something stupid like jumping off a bridge or something. A bark from Hayate broke the silence that had been in the air.

"I'm sorry…" Roy mumbled to her. Riza walked up to the colonel.

"It's ok… I understand how you feel…" Riza hugged him in a tight embrace. She watched his eyes closely. He leaned into her so that their lips were only a hair's breath away.

"I'm glad you're by my side… Riza…" Roy whispered to her lips. A shiver washed through her body when he said her name. Roy smiled at her reaction. He closed the gap between their lips.

---

His kiss wasn't forced or harsh. It was a bit desperate but Riza loved the taste of his lips. The way they touched hers. She wound her arms around his neck as his hands slipped down to her hips. The kiss ended for a breath of air.

Roy leaned his forehead against Riza's.

"It's way past my bedtime. We should get some sleep." Riza said pulling him down the hallway. Hayate following them jumped and curled up at the foot of the bed. Riza saw that he wasn't in uniform, instead he was in red plaid boxers and a white tee shirt.

"I can't believe you walked to my house in that." Riza blankly said. Roy smiled slightly.

"Well no one would've noticed anyway." Roy replied. She gave him a questionable look.

The next thing Riza knew she was being pulled under the covers by Roy. Snuggling against Roy's body she smelt the faint scent of something burnt. It wasn't a gross smell mind you, it was just out of the ordinary. Having him nuzzling the back of her neck with his nose made Riza fairly ticklish. The unfamiliar sensation made her squirm against his touch.

"Ticklish are we?" Roy whispered into her ear.

"A little." Riza replied. Roy kissed the skin behind Riza's right ear. She shivered and almost let out a moaning sort of noise but withheld it. Riza felt him smile on her neck. He kissed all the way from her left earlobe down to her shoulder blade. Riza this time didn't tense at his touch but relaxed.

---

Roy nuzzled and kissed Riza's neck. The creamy softness of the skin on her neck felt so wonderful. He slipped his hands up her shirt. He inched closer and closer to her chest but was stopped.

"Roy…" Riza said sternly. Roy only smiled and slid his hands slowly back down to her hips. Silence engulfed the room.

"The dream you had… did it… nevermind…" Riza broke the silence.

"Did it what?" Roy asked curiously.

"Nothing nevermind…" Riza told him. Roy wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Please tell me?" Roy pleaded child like. Riza was quiet. She turned over so that they were stomach to stomach facing sideways. She looked him in the eyes, his soft charcoal eyes.

"I guess you don't have to…" He trailed off. Leaning down, he lightly pressed his lips against Riza's.

Snaking his arms back under her shirt Roy paused just above her hips and began to gently rub his hands up and down. Through the shirt, Riza felt Roy's muscles, tracing them with her fingers savoring the touch of his torso.

Suddenly he pulled his arms away from Riza but only to tear the tee shirt from his body fling it to the side. His arms went back to Riza's body holding it tightly yet loosely in his grip.

---

Riza cuddled her head under his chin feeling his warmth against her body. She wanted to stay like this forever… _never leave his side…_ Wait! What was she thinking? She could never getting fully _involved_ with him! The military wouldn't allow such a thing… She shoved the thought to the back of her mind.

"Roy, do you think the woman in the dream is me?" The question just blurted from Riza's mouth. Roy pulled back to look at her, to stare at her with his captivating dark eyes.

"I hope she is." Roy smiled lightly at her. He replaced his head so that they were eye to eye.

They lied there listening to each other's breathing.

"Would you think it weird if I were to tell you that I have had a dream remarkably identical to yours?" Riza asked yet another question.

"I'd find it strange, yes." Roy answered. He brushed a hair that had fallen into her face. His face was serious but with tint of carefree.

Riza was silent for awhile. Roy searched her eyes.

"Is what you said true then?" Roy asked kindly. Riza nodded in response. An expression appeared on his face. It was a mixture of sadness with pure fear.

---

How could she have nearly the same dream as me? Is it possible? I mean the nightmare I have digs at me until I resort to tears… I wonder how she takes it?

Roy drew Riza closer to him.

"It's ok…" Roy began.

"I guess it doesn't do to dwell on dreams now does it?" Riza smiled weakly. Roy returned her smile.

"I guess not, no…"

With his index and middle finger Roy closed Riza's eyelids and whispered close in her ear.

"Go to sleep… with me here I'll make sure you won't have that nightmare…"

Roy kissed her forehead. Amazingly, she obeyed and closed her eyes. He watched her for a few moments and followed her.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N:** Ok so I had a bit of trouble on this one. I forgot that I had Roy tell Riza about his dream a couple chapters ago so I had to go back and retype to make it fit the story line. I still think I got that wrong so please tell me if I did. Thank you so much to my readers! I really appreciate it! Sorry bout the cliffhangers it's just I'm so used to writing them it became a habit apparently :D please review!


	11. Sunlight Comes Again

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 11 – Sunlight Comes Again

Roy felt something warming his bare back. The feeling felt cozy but not as warm as the body in his arms. The body he held close to his chest cuddled closer. Not that it was possible to be any nearer, he held her in his arms as Roy watched her sleep. For the second time in his life he was in heaven. He didn't want this moment to end.

Roy stroked the blonde hair of the woman next to him. Her hair smelt of gunpowder and lavender. The two scents mixed smelt oddly relaxing. Running his hand through her hair while his other arm held her close to his body. He watched as her eyes clinched tightly to block out the morning light. Reluctantly her eyes opened letting the sun's rays hit them so they shone.

---

She could feel something touching her; something wrapped around her waist. She could feel a bare chest against her hands. She suddenly saw the light. An orange glow beamed through her closed eyes.

_No… its morning already… it can't be… _she thought. Unwillingly she lifted her eyelids. As soon as she did so, Riza was blinded by a bright light. Immediately Riza shut her eyes. A dark shadow then appeared over her face. Only then did she reopen her eyes. Now she stared up into blackness.

"Not liking the sun this morning I see." He smirked. Riza groaned in return and rolled over onto her stomach. He rubbed her back in a caring way. Then he began to draw pictures. In reality you could call them lines that connected. First he drew a heart that covered her entire back. Then she could feel him write an 'R' on the left side of her back. Next she could feel an 'and' sign. Lastly another 'R' was placed on the right of her back on top of her shoulder blade.

Riza moved, not out of discomfort just out of a spasm in her back where he had left the last 'R'. Suddenly she could feel her shirt being pushed up to her neck where his hand rested there to keep it up. Then she felt them. The kisses he left on her bare back. The sensation they gave her sent a shiver through her body. His free hand crept underneath her body to he stomach where it stayed. His kisses were planted on various spot. A couple on the right and several on the left of her shoulder blades.

"Roy…" Riza struggled to say. The kisses were sending her into a state of enjoyment. Rolling over so that they were face to face she found just how close he was. From the back of her shirt being pushed up, when she rolled over the front of her shirt did the same. Thankfully for Riza the shirt had only been able to go up as far as a few inches below her chest.

---

He watched her torso lightly push up then fall down. He lowered his lips to her belly button where he pressed his lips softly to the skin. Riza squirmed from contact. He slowly kissed from her belly button to the beginning of her shirt. That's where he skipped up to her neck, passed the lining of her jaw to her cherry red lips.

Roy captured her lips in his pulling gently on hers. He nibbled her bottom lip as his hands ran up her bare back. Riza's hands found their way to his hair and were gently massaging his scalp. They were interrupted by a yip from somewhere beneath the tangle sheets. Unlatching his lips from Riza's, he pulled back one of the covers Roy found the pup panting. By surprise Riza began to laugh.

Roy looked down at her from above. He was leaning over her, his black hair falling into his eyes. Although Riza pushed them back with her delicate fingers they still fell in his eyes.

"What are you laughing at?" Roy asked her.

"You of course." Riza smiled back.

Without warning Riza yanked playfully down so he fell to the left of her body. Her lips found their way on his neck up to his open mouth where she seized his lips in a kiss. In return of the yanking Roy smoothly inserted his tongue into her mouth. That's where he went crazy.

His tongue traced the walls of her mouth. Leaving nowhere untouched he pulled away for some air. They both stared each other in the eyes. Mahogany to charcoal.

---

Riza released his body from her grip and was about to clamber out of bed. She felt her body being forced downward. Her body landed a top his shirtless chest. Her hands were placed near where his shoulders and collar bone meet.

"Where do you think you're going?" Roy asked. Riza unusually smirked.

"No where I guess." Riza replied and laid her head just under his chest. Despite it being a Tuesday, Riza didn't resist Roy's arms. They lied there in silence for a few minutes listening to each other's heartbeat.

"Thanks for letting me stay last night." Roy broke the silence.

"Your welcome." Riza responded, "We better get ready. It's Tuesday you know…"

Roy groaned and held onto Riza even tighter preventing her from removing herself from the bed.

"Come on Roy… it's not that bad. Once work's over…" Riza stopped. A devilish smile had befallen Roy's face, "What?"

She knew what he was thinking, she just was hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Oh nothing," the smile still attached to his face, "nothing at all." Riza disliked the smirk he was giving her now. Forcefully tugged herself out of his arms, she climb out of bed. Something clasped around her wrist. She looked back to him.

The sight she saw was this. The skin on his body down to his waist was exposed and shone in the light of the sun. The white sheets around him glowed from daybreak's shaft. Roy's hand fastened around her wrist.

"You know I didn't mean anything… bad by what I said right?" He questioned. His expression showed a hint of guilt. A small smile crept across her face. Riza was unable to stop it.

"I did." Riza replied. Roy's expression changed to uncertainty, "Really, I did know." Riza ruffled his hair in reassurance and headed out the bedroom door.

---

Roy watched her leave. Sitting up in her bed he looked around the lit room. The time before he hadn't really noticed the room they had slept in. It wasn't anything fancy a bit plain but Roy didn't mind. On the table beside the bed was a lamp with a white shade and a digital alarm clock sat beside it. The clock read 7:00AM.

I bet she gets up hours before this time. That's why she's always at the office before everyone else.

Alongside the clock was a picture. Moving closer to see whom it was he was stunned to find that he was looking back at himself. It was a picture of him no doubt. Even if it was an old picture he could still recognize his black hair and smile.

Gazing across the room he noticed that the walls were white as were all the sheets and curtains. Roy didn't like the color white that much cause it made him feel as if he were in an insane asylum. For so odd reason the room wasn't like that at all, it was almost pleasant. Keyword, _almost_.

A movement on the bed alerted Roy. It was only Black Hayate though. The young pup barked at Roy. Roy was a bit confused until he heard a knock at the door. Since Roy still heard the water running in the bathroom Roy slid out of bed to answer the front door.

On the way out of the room, Roy drug his T-shirt over his head. Roy walked briskly to the front door. Unknown to Roy, a surprise awaited him beyond the door.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Another cliffhanger I know. Its around 2 in the morning although its spring back or whatever so its technically 1AM but it feels like 2. Anywho I wanted to thank my reviewers for the constant flood of reassurance. This time I'm more confident that I was right on all of the points in this chapter. If not tell me please. Again I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but I wanted to get you to think who it might be. I hope to update again next weekend!


	12. It's Back to the Office

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 12 – It's Back to the Office

A surprise indeed was beyond Riza Hawkeye's front door. Absent-mindedly, Roy tugged the door open. There, staring back at him was a dark haired man. His glasses had fallen to the tip of his nose when he saw Roy. In truth they looked a bit big for him but he wore them anyway. The man pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and quickly saluted Roy.

"Good morning, Sir!" The man shouted.

Roy just stood there in shock. He couldn't think he couldn't speak. He couldn't show any sign of life as the man in front of him waved a hand in front of his superior's face.

"Sir? Are you feeling al-" The man began. He didn't have time to finish his sentence for Roy had drug him into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Sir!" The man that had been dragged in screamed. He was suddenly dumped on the couch in the living room. Walking away from the man, Roy knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"What?" The spiky haired man heard a woman's voice from behind the door. Riza Hawkeye's voice.

"Someone's here to see you." Roy replied. Movement in the bathroom ceased.

"W-who exactly?" she fumbled.

"You'll see…" Roy replied as he took another look at him.

---

Footsteps could be heard in the room behind the door in which Roy stood. Roy was stunned. He couldn't think properly. _What had I done to deserve this? Why did he have to come? Now I'll lose my job but not to mention Riza will too…_

Roy was woken from his thoughts when the door opened. Out stepped Riza Hawkeye. She was dressed in her pajamas. She almost dropped her towel when she saw who it was.

"F-Fuery?" she stuttered.

"I-I only came over to take Hayate for a walk… but then…" He could finish his sentence. Riza was speechless.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Roy broke the growing silence. Fuery shook his head.

"No I won't sir." Then Fuery smiled. "It finally happened. Just like Hughes said it would." Both Riza and Roy looked at Fuery questionably.

"You, Roy, know what I'm talking about. I promise I won't tell anyone, especially Hughes. I'll just grab Hayate and go." Fuery told the silent couple. He whistled and a black ball of fur shot from the bedroom to the living room in record time. Fuery had stood when he whistled and headed to the dresser where Black Hayate's leash was left on the surface. Shutting the door behind him, Fuery sighed,

_I just **had** to see that didn't I?_

Sighing once again, Fuery along with Hayate started down the street towards the office where his co-workers were awaiting his return.

---

When Fuery closed the door behind him neither of us moved. Suddenly, Riza zombie-like walked to her room. Unconsciously, Roy followed. Riza walked up to her dresser, which had a mirror in front of it. Roy snaked his arms around Riza's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What are we gonna do Roy?" Riza asked. His name off her tongue _always_ got to him, sending a shiver up his spine. Roy was silent for sometime. In the end he said,

"I dunno Riza," Kissing her forehead, "We'll find away."

Leaving her to dress he went to take a shower, not before he ask for permission of course. As he combed his hair from his eyes as the water plastered them to his head he thought of Riza's question deeper.

What would we do if anyone other than Fuery found out? We would both loose our jobs. Not to mention I might loose Riza…

Roy pondered this fearfully. He didn't want to lose Riza. Not after he had just won her heart.

Stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel from underneath the sink, Roy shook his head of the horrible option. He wasn't going to lose Riza. He… couldn't.

He strolled out of the bathroom without thinking and ran right into Riza who was walking absent-mindedly by. The collision almost made Roy loose his towel around his waist but was caught automatically by his reflexes. Riza blushed slightly.

"Sorry…" Roy began. Riza shook her head.

"It was my fault… I found your uniform in my closet, you can go get dressed now." Riza didn't look him in the eyes. He tilted her head up with his index and middles fingers. He dipped his head, lowering his lips onto hers.

"Thanks…" Roy whispered with a smile in his voice. He made a dotted line to 'X', which of course, was Riza's bedroom. Seeing the uniform neatly lay on the tidily made bed Roy smirked. Nothing got passed Riza. Unwillingly, Roy pulled on his pants over his boxers and tightened the belt around his waist. He walked out of Riza's room to claim his t-shirt that he had forgotten in the bathroom.

In reaching the bathroom he found its light on and the woman whom he had 'slept' with brushing her teeth. She bent down to spit out to paste from her mouth when she righted herself two arms wrapped around her waist. Looking in the mirror she saw it was Roy. He kissed her neck delicately, which made Riza wriggle in his grasp. Roy smiled against her neck.

"I believe that," Riza pointed to the white blob on the counter, "is yours."

"What'd ya know, it is isn't it?" Roy played along. Unclasping his arms from her body, he picked up the piece of clothing and threw it over his head. Kissing Riza's head before he left, Roy went back to her room and grabbed his jacket.

---

Back in the bathroom Riza sighed as she spit out another glob of saliva and toothpaste and watched it go down the drain bored. Riza brushed her long blonde hair out and pinned it to the back of her head. Then she caught sight of Roy once again in the mirror. A smirk had been placed on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Riza didn't like where this was going.

"You already did." Riza replied sarcastically buying time. Roy looked at her with a knowing look.

"You now what I mean…"

"I do?" Riza asked with a smile. Roy shot her another look, "Yes."

"What were you doing with an extra uniform of mine?" Riza could only blush into the mirror as he watched her. A smirkish grin appeared seeing her blush. Roy spun Riza around so now she looked straight at him.

"I was only meaning it in a joking way ya know." Roy told her. Riza smiled weakly in return. Then as if on some sort of timer her moody changed abruptly.

"Come on sir. We've got to get to work." Riza dragged him out of her house, locking the door behind her.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **I finished ch 12! It took me awhile between headaches, homework and chores. I bet you weren't expecting Fuery to be at the door now were you? You all thought it would be Maes am I right? smiles I love throwing people off the track cause its not at all who they expected so it comes as a surprise. Well, I hope you enjoyed this ch! I'll be sure to update soon. Thanks for all the reviews!


	13. The Problem: Maes Hughes

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 13 – The Problem: Maes Hughes

Roy politely held the building door open for Riza. She nodded her head in thanks. Riza shielded her face shyly from Roy, not wanting him to see the light blush that was spreading across her face.

Together they walked down the corridor alone. Silence came between the two military personal. It wasn't exactly a friendly silence but nor was it an awkward silence.

When only five meters separated them from their unit door a bobbing head flew up into their faces. Both Roy and Riza jumped back in surprise. Knowing Riza though she whipped out her gun in two seconds flat aiming the end at their 'attacker'.

"Geez watch where you point that thing!" a voice hollered from down the barrel of the gun. Riza clicked the safety back on and withdrew the gun, holstering it.

"Sorry sir." Riza said monotone.

"That's alright I really didn't want my head blown off is all." The raven-haired man replied. Maes Hughes.

He was smiling psychotically which began to worry Riza. What was he smiling scary about?

"Morning you two!" Maes blurted out on a happier note. Riza smiled slightly as she sorted her thoughts out.

Come on Riza! Pull yourself together! Just because you had a wonderful night last night doesn't mean it should interfere with work. You've got to stay on top of things or else others will think something's up.

"Good morning, sir." Riza replied nonchalantly.

Side-stepping the lieutenant colonel, Riza made her way to the door of her office. Her colonel, following her like Black Hayate. As Riza and Roy walked passed the desks of their co-workers she spotted one specifically. His black hair stood out like a sore thumb among the blondes and brunettes of the unit. He looked somewhat distressed. And Riza knew the reason. Next to him she spotted Hayate curled in a ball around his feet. He looked up to his master then rested his head back on his paws.

"Good morning everyone." Riza heard a masculine voice behind her call out. Roy's voice. Purposefully, Riza marched ahead, ignoring all he stares she was receiving from her colleagues. They had already been staring at her the moment she opened the door from the hallway.

Opening the door Roy and hers desks, she heard the excited voice of Maes Hughes following behind them. Dumping her stuff on her desk, she excused herself from the room.

---

After Riza left the office Maes Hughes broke out into questions.

"How come you two came to work together? You didn't pick up the phone when I called earlier this morning…" Maes stopped long enough for an evil smile to spread across his face, "Maybe cause you weren't there. Maybe I should have called Hawkeye's house instead…" Roy tried with all his might to keep from blushing at the mention of Riza's name.

"Stop all this nonsense Hughes! Don't be ridiculous! You know Riza- she's not like that…" _With the exception of last night…_

If you could have seen Maes' face you would have been scared to death like Roy was. The expression had grown from a smile to a mile wide grin. It frightened Roy but he wasn't going to admit that to Maes anytime soon.

"On first name basis no are we?" Maes asked with his creepy smirk. Roy paled. He had let something major slip, her first name.

"No of course not." Roy spoke sternly. His voice was like steel, strong and unbreakable but his insides were the exact opposite, jello.

"Riiiight. And I should believe you because?" Maes questioned.

"Shut up Maes." Roy growled. That expression on Hughes' face just wouldn't go away.

There suddenly was a loud thump on the door. It was as if there were people piled against the door trying to her what was being said. Roy slowly got up from his desk and strolled over to the door. In one swift motion he swung the door open. Bodies came crashing down in front of him along with a few shouts here and there.

Roy studied the lump of people before him. Untangling themselves Havoc, Falman, Breada and Brosh stood wearily to face the flame alchemist. Awaiting their sentence the group stood there on edge.

Roy looked at them all with a hint of disgust clearly shown on his face. _I can't believe this! My own subordinates! …Actually I can believe this. Havoc and Breada are known for their nosiness as is Brosh… but Falman? What should I expect especially from them?…_

"In my office. Now." Roy snarled in a low, dangerous voice. Slowly they shuffled their feet in to the colonel's office. Looking at them with such stern eyes Roy spoke slowly and clearly.

I should punish you all for eavesdropping," The heads of all the officers dropped to stare at the ground at this, "I should but I won't. Next time though," Their heads rose to meet Roy's, "next time you won't be so lucky. Now out you go. You should all be doing your paperwork." Than he added as they were herded through the door, "Please don't bug me today, unless it's an emergency or something." His subordinates all nodded eagerly in agreement and trooped out in an almost hurried fashion.

Roy plopped himself back down in his chair. The only person that remained to get rid of was Hughes. Roy sighed; it was going to be a **very **long day.

---

When Riza returned to the unit room the air was filled with heavy hints of breaths being held. Staying long enough to glance around the room she saw that whenever her gaze fell upon any one individual their eyes didn't meet hers. Willingly, Riza threw the office door open. No one was there, not even the colonel. Her blood began to simmer.

Even though Roy and Riza were "together" that didn't mean he couldn't go off and do whatever he liked. No, this only meant she was going to need to keep Roy on a tighter leash.

Reluctantly Riza sat down. _No sense in chasing after him. He'll have to show up sooner or later. Right?_ Diligently she went to work on her paperwork until she heard a voice shouting, apparently to someone else in the same room.

"Would you stop saying that? I know already!"

Riza heard a mutter of reply, which was followed by an anguish exclamation.

Then she noticed the doorknob twist and dropped her gaze back to her papers, which awaited her signature. She ignored the man that stomped into the room who was followed by another only not stomping. Although they were no longer speaking the tension in the room was high.

"Don't you have work to do Maes?" Roy suddenly asked.

"Ah ha!" Maes shouted. Riza looked up at the man with an expression she hoped was one that said what-in-the-world-are-you-shouting-about? In return Riza received a smile of (to her) stupidity.

"Maes I'm not going to play games with you. Out now, before I burn you to a crisp. I've got paperwork to do and so do you." Roy told him.

"And plenty of it I see." Maes snickered. Only then did Roy see the massive pile of meaningless papers heaped high on his desk. Oh how right Roy was. It was going to be a very long day.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **First I'll apologize for not updating yesterday. I was up lol…sry inside joke at my aunt's house. I wrote it while I was there though so don't get too mad at me. It took me awhile to type but I got it done. Please tell me if there are any mistakes like grammar or spelling so I can change it. thanks! Hope you enjoy this ch!


	14. Concocting a Plan

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 14 – Concocting A Plan

Roy sat at his desk groaning surrounded by paperwork. All he wanted to do now was to go home and sleep… with a certain blonde first lieutenant. He stole a glance between his massive stacks of work that were slowly decreasing. Her blonde hair as always was clipped up and she was silently completing her work.

---

After Maes had skipped out of their office, Riza put Roy to work. She had noticed how much work there was to do. _Too much if you ask me. Even I get tired of paperwork especially when I have something… or perhaps someone else on my mind. _Riza thought as she sneaked a glance at Roy.

He was whining under his breath of how ridiculous this was happening. So much paperwork… another groan. She mentally shook her head. This was no time to nod off. Getting up from her chair she walked over to the door of their office. She stopped when she felt his eyes following her. She turned and saw his gaze had dropped.

"I'm going to go for some tea would you like any?" Riza asked politely.

"Can't I go _with_ you?" Roy asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry sir but you have a lot of paperwork to do so while I'm gone I expect you to be at least a little farther than when I leave you now." His expression changed drastically. She soon understood why. She had said the word 'leave'. In his mind it only meant one thing.

"No sir not that meaning. I am using the meaning of the word in which I will becoming back." She heard a sight of relief come from behind his many piles of work to be done.

"I didn't say anything…" Roy trailed off. Riza just looked at him with a knowing look. He hadn't needed to. Just the expression on his face said it all. He was sad, almost depressed. All because of the one word she said to him.

"Would you like me to get you anything, sir?" Riza asked him again. He shook his head no.

Riza stumbled slightly out the door where she was met by her co-workers. They only stared at her with their supposed innocence but she knew better. She knew they were up to something. Walking slowly passed each of their desks she eyed them all carefully. On the other side of the room she opened the door, walked through and shut it. Riza heard a very loud sigh of relief through the door in which made her smile lightly. She was right. They were planning something.

---

"You think she knew?" someone asked the rest.

"Nah, we know she's smart but come on we always act like we do." someone replied.

"I hope you're right…" the one before piped up nervously.

"As do we all my dear Fuery." An unexpected voice rang out.

"Lieutenant Colonel! What are you doing here?" the man named Fuery whispered loudly and nervously.

"Oh let's just say I've some by the talk to Roy for a minute…" he replied.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. You keep pestering him like that and he'll never spill the beans!" Another whispered urgently.

The lieutenant colonel sighed.

"I suppose you're right Havoc, I guess…" Havoc smile evilly.

"Although…" Havoc began, "You can't stop pestering him or else both Hawkeye and the Colonel'll get suspicious. So here's the plan…"

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I am really really sorry that I hadnt updated sooner, just been really busy. Anyways I hope u like this ch even though it's really short I hope to update sometime this coming weekend seeing it as the weekend and thanksgiving. See ya!


	15. A Bit of Awkwardness

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 15 – A Bit of Awkwardness

When Riza walked back into the unit office something felt different. She walked briskly to the door and peeked in, not expecting what she saw. She saw Roy, his head was down and the ballpoint pen in his right hand shooting across the page in front of him. He was actually doing his work! It's a miracle! Then she noticed what the paper was. It wasn't work it was a letter, a letter with her name written across the top.

Riza stood behind him and coughed lightly. The pen in his hand abruptly stopped in its tracks. She saw a shiver run through his back.

"Um… I can explain…" Roy began. Riza shook her head.

"R-Sir. I told you. Did you do any work while I was gone the whole five minutes I was gone?" Riza asked hopefully.

"A little…" Roy muttered.

"Show me." Riza said asking for proof. Roy pointed to a little stack on one corner of the desk. Riza eyed Roy and picked up the stack. Sure enough he was right. Although it was little, he had done some.

"Do I get a reward?" Roy asked her excitedly. Riza laughed.

"Oh all right." She pecked him on the cheek. She pulled away, turned and sat down at her desk. She could see Roy pout from where she sat, her head tilted downward as if she were reading the papers on her desk instead of looking at the pouting Colonel a ways away from her.

"Is that all I get?" Roy asked after awhile of sulking. Riza looked up at him curiously.

"What do you mean sir?" Riza asked playing dumb. She knew what he was talking about. Roy studied her face with a knowing look.

"You know what I mean, Riza." Roy let slip. Riza shushed him.

"Watch what you say. The walls have ears." Riza whispered. That only made Roy mope even longer.

"Come on sir you've got to get you're work done. I don't want to stay here all night long." Riza finally spoke. Roy looked up questions written upon his face. He brushed them all away with a quick rake through his raven black hair. He sighed loudly.

"All right, all right."

---

Diligently, Roy had been working when Riza left for her tea. When the silence began to suffocate him he started humming, random hums flowed out of his mouth as he sat at his desk tapping his pen. Suddenly he got an idea. Pulling out a sheet of blank paper he began to write,

_My Dearest Riza,_

He began,

I sit here now waiting for you to return from your errand. I was working mind you, but something felt wrong as I sat here writing upon the endless reports absentmindedly. Your presence for some reason makes me feel better, better than the silence that surrounds me now. I wonder what you think of me. Do you love me for who I am? Not only for my good looks-"

As he wrote the last part Roy smile slyly.

But for what's behind my appearance, behind my seemingly emotionless 'cold' black eyes? I have never known you to be a shallow thinker so why should I think such now? I couldn't possible believe you to be a shallow person. Never. If you don't love me- wait what am I saying? Love? If you aren't drawn to me by my appearance than what are you drawn to? Tell me. I want to know… I should probably get back to work now shouldn't I? If you couldn't have told I have just sighed. Of course knowing you, you know me so well… aw well your back. Until the sun sets, goodbye my lovely Riza.

_Roy Mustang_

While he was writing his thoughts of a letter, he noticed Riza had returned with a steamy mug in her hands. She stood behind him as if looking at something. He then realized his letter. Sheepishly, Roy stashed the letter quickly into the top drawer of his desk before Riza could read any of it.

She looked at him asking if he had done any work while she was gone. Replying with a yes. She looked a bit surprised. Riza Hawkeye was never surprised, never, end of the question. Roy guessed everyone needed to be caught off guard every once and awhile.

"Show me." He looked up at her. He suddenly had the urge to do something he knew that wouldn't be very good in Riza's book. He struggled against the thought of pulling Riza into his lap and kissing her as he pointed to a VERY small stack of finished reports on one of the corners of his desk. He watched as her slender hands picked up the papers. She looked at them stunned.

"Do I get a reward?" he asked in an eager manner. He watched as a soft smile spread across her beautiful features. She bent down and pecked him on the cheek. He wasn't expecting much, minding that they were at work but on the cheek. He knew she noticed his pouting face as she gracefully 'danced' to her desk a little ways away from his.

After frowning for quite sometime he finally summoned the courage to ask,

"Is that all I get?" Riza looked at him.

"What do you mean sir?" She replied. _Oh so she was playing dumb? _He just looked at her.

"You know what I mean Riza." He let her first name slide off his tongue with care. She began to hush me.

"Watch what you say. The walls have ears." She almost hissed at me. A frown sat upon my face for a good while before she spoke again.

"Come on sir you've got to get you're work done. I don't want to stay here all night long." _Was she thinking what I think she's thinking? _Roy asked himself as he pulled his fingers through his hair.

"All right, all right." Was his reply.

---

It was around 1600 and Roy hadn't heard from any of my other subordinates. Havoc, who usually waltzed into their office unannounced hadn't been spotted by Riza or Roy lately. Roy was getting a bit antsy wonder where the rest of his crew wandered off.

"I'll go look for them if you'd like, sir." Riza added the 'sir' almost forgetting the suffix in the first place.

"No it's ok. I'm almost done. I'm just really surprised that not one has come in here to check up on me." Roy pouted but winked in Riza's direction. She rolled her eyes lightly.

"Yes to see if you're still alive I suppose?"

"But of course." Roy said smugly. Again Riza rolled her eyes.

"It is quite an amazing feat that I haven't had the pleasure-" Roy thought of something dirty here but was snapped out of his gutter when Riza continued, "of shooting at you today. It kinda saddens me." she said almost nonchalantly.

"Oh really?" Roy said sarcastically.

"Yes, sir." Riza responded. She had stood up and now was standing beside his desk. "Sir, how-"

Roy cut her off, "You know Lieutenant. Are you willing to shoot me if I did this?" He pulled her with one swift movement into his lap. She sat there slightly stunned straddling her superior officer. She leaned forward her lips by his right ear.

"Yes." He could tell she was trying to restrain herself.

---

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Roy asked her whispering in her ear, his breath tickling her ear and neck.

"I'm waiting for you to run and hide." She replied with difficulty. He pushed her off his lap and accidentally ramming her lower back into his desk that was in front of them. Their thighs touching; Roy slid his hands to Riza's hips. Hold her like that almost drove Riza to the brink of insanity. That wasn't good… right now any ways.

"Why is that?" Roy asked. She was almost positive he was breathing on her neck seductively to drive her crazy. _Oh god why did I have to be attracted to him like this. I must stop or else someone might see us. _Her back was still being dug into by the edge of the desk as Roy had leaned in close to her; she lied back on her hands so as not to fall completely backwards.

---

She still hadn't answered his question. Roy saw she didn't plan to. He was about to ask her to dinner when the both of them heard a knock on the door.

"Of all the times in the world. It just had to be now? Roy sighed and slowly backed away from Riza so she could inch away to her desk. Before she turned he saw a light red tint to her cheeks. Roy smiled. _I bet I'm the only man that has ever done that… (at least within the military) to Riza Hawkeye. _

The person at the door clearly wasn't Maes Hughes, as he would've just barged in. _Must be Fuery or Falman or someone else. _Roy thought.

"Come in." Roy replied reluctantly.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N:** Hey! I hope this really long chapter is to everyone's liking. Finally found sometime. Although I should be working on my finals speech… XP I really don't want to. I wanted to ask everyone if they thought anything was confusing because I was typing it and it kinda sounded like no one would understand who was talking. I apologize for any out of characterness. That one scene where Roy pushed her to the desk is one I wanted to put in and couldn't find a spot in the previous chapters so I worked it into this one. Thanks to all my readers/reviewers! Until next time. Oh! Gundams forever, I would like my cookie now please ;)


	16. New Discovery

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 16 – A New Discovery

"Sir, Lieutenant." A man with blonde hair and a cigarette stick out of his mouth poked his head around the corner of the door. It was none other than Jean Havoc.

"Yes Havoc?" Roy replied.

"The guys and I are going to a bar you comin'?" Havoc calmly stated. Riza found this oddly disturbing. _I can feel something going on. Havoc usually doesn't have this air around him. He's scheming something. I just know it._

"Nah got work to finish," he cast a weary glance at Riza and scooted closer to Havoc to whisper, "if I left with you, which I desperately want to do, Hawkeye would have my head. You guys go on without me. I'll go another time." Havoc nodded his head at the Colonel in understanding.

"Night Colonel, night Hawkeye!" Voices from the room a wall away shouted for them to hear.

---

"Night have fun." Roy replied equally loud. Riza merely nodded her head to Havoc. On that note Havoc closed the door. As the two superior officers heard heavy footsteps stomping across the wood floor in the other room and the click of the other door Riza let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Roy smirked at this.

"What do you find so funny?" Riza asked him curiously.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all my dear Hawkeye… my dear Riza." A small tint of pink began to brush itself across Riza's cheeks at the last three words.

"Since I'm done with my work, would you like me to… walk you home?" Roy inquired. Riza looked at him funny. Roy looked down at his uniform, perhaps there was a stain of coffee or, he shuddered, blood. _Now that_, he thought, _would not be a big surprise._

He was suddenly ripped out of his ravine from the flick of Riza's finger on his nose. He snapped his eyes up to hers and stared at her questionably.

"What was that for?" Roy asked. Riza smiled.

"Oh nothing… just seeing if you were still here." Riza replied sarcastically nonchalantly. Roy pulled her into him, so that they were chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and thigh to thigh. Just the closeness of his body made Riza's breath catch in her throat. Roy smirked a cute smile. He nuzzled against her throat with his nose, warming it up, as it was a slight bit cold.

"Well, I am…" Roy whispered into her ear. Riza smiled at him lightly.

"Of course you are." Riza replied, just to reply.

Suddenly she felt something totally weird. She felt as if eyes were following their every move. She broke apart from Roy abruptly leaving him confused to scan the room for anything out of place. She walked over to the bookcase that leaned against the north wall. The street lights beaming in from the street outside the window on the west wall to the closed door on the east wall.

Placing her slender hand on the third shelf from the floor, she ran her hand along the length of it. About two-thirds of the way across the wood she felt a slight ridge in the wood. An abnormal ridge, mind you. She stooped down low to see what she felt. To her surprise it was a cable of some sort. Someone was wiring their office.

Unnoticed to her, Roy had crossed the room to stand beside her to see what was so much more interesting than he was. Of course he knew nothing was. _My ego is becoming way too big._ Roy thought smugly. He bent down to where she was looking. He too saw the cable and followed it behind the books on the shelf.

---

Riza glanced at Roy to find that he was doing the same. The two of them both pulled the books off that shelf quickly but soundlessly. They crouched lower to find what someone had hidden behind the books. The dusty blackness melted into the darkness while one part stood out.

Riza cautiously reached her hand in between the two wooden shelves. Retracting her hands a surprise came to both of them. It was a camera. A plain, ordinary video camera by the looks of it. She turned it in her hands. The red light was on. It was recording something. From its position on the shelf, it was taping… she gasped. It was recording _them_, Roy and her. She saw Roy look at her in confusion and she pointed to the red light on its front. His eyes widened a bit. He understood.

Riza pushed stop and the red light switched off. Before she did anything else she picked up the gun she had in her hand from their investigation. Clicking the safety back on, Riza holstered the gun and sat criss-cross on the floor pressing the rewind button. From what she observed, Riza found that it had pretty much recorded EVERY intimate interaction they had had that day.

The weird thing about this whole situation is nobody knew about the two of them. Why would _anyone _want to record anything that happened in the colonel's office _unless_ they knew about Riza and Roy breaking military code? Finally Riza spoke up.

"Roy… what are we going to do?" Roy took the camera from her. Watching his former self, kissing the back of his subordinate that was sitting beside him. He glanced sideways at her.

"The only thing we can do… burn it." Turning off the camera and pulling out the tape he pocketed the recording.

"But, sir, what if you accidentally lose the tape while you walk home? What if some one finds it? What if-" Riza was cut off by a kiss from Roy. It was passionate but not fierce, gentle as if to reassure her nothing was going to go wrong, that everything was going to be okay.

Roy slowly pulled away, tugging her bottom lips with his teeth. He looked straight into her chocolate brown eyes with his black orbs.

"It'll be okay. I promise no one besides us will ever see this tape. Don't worry you can trust me." Roy kissed her forehead in another act of reassurance. Riza nodded slowly, agreeing with him but obviously reluctantly.

Then something strange popped into Riza's head.

"Don't you have work to finish sir? That's what you told Havoc." Roy smiled at her comment.

"I've been done with my work for quite sometime now. I just told him that I had work so he would leave us alone…"

Riza felt like breaking away from the norm.

"Riiiight. Uh huh… you just wanted to be alone? All right, good night." She began to walk away with an unfamiliar smirk, almost like Roy's. _He's rubbing off on me. That's not good. _Riza almost laughed.

Expectedly she felt a hand enclose around her wrist wrenching her around to face who pulled her, Roy Mustang. He pulled her close as possible and leaned down to her left ear, brushing his lips across the skin on her earlobe. Riza gasped. That was her soft spot and he knew that before she had.

"I hadn't meant for me to be alone," he whispered all but seductively in her ear. His hot breath warming her cold ear, tickling the skin beneath her earlobe, "I meant for _us_ to be alone…" With his last word he captured her earlobe in his mouth, pulling down slightly, gently, causing Riza to gasped at an overwhelming feeling.

"Roy… not here… we're still at work…" Riza managed to say as Roy was leading her to the couch in their office. Roy pulled away from her ear but kept his arms circled around her thin waist.

"All right… how about I walk you home?" Roy offered.

"That would be lovely of you to do for me." Riza replied sarcastically.

"Anything for you dear." Roy replied with the same amount of sarcasm as she used.

---

Heading out the door, Roy grabbed both his coat and Riza's. Opening the door for her (seeing her nod in thanks) he stepped outside into the unit offices. Taking one look into the room where they were currently in, he reached inside and flipped the lights off. He closed the door. Locking both their office door and the unit office door, he replaced his keys in his uniform pant's pocket and jogged down the hallway to catch up with his 'beloved' Riza.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey! I hope everyone liked this chapter. I personally think it still needs some work but that's for you to judge. I hope to update a lot seeing as Christmas or 'Holiday' rolls eyes break starts in less than 5 days! WOO HOO! Anyways keep lookin for this story cause it's bound to show up at least every 2 to 3 days till the 3rd of Jan. Well one last thing to say, please review!


	17. Shower Time

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 17 – Shower Time

The sun poked through the blinds and its light spread onto a head of golden hair. Stroking the 'sunshine' hair was a soft-faced man with black eyes and ebony hair. The man sighed lightly. He would give anything in the world to lie here with his love.

It was now Thursday. _Just today and tomorrow until Saturday. Then the weekend is here. _Roy had something special planned in his head. He hoped Riza would like his surprise for her.

Reluctantly, Roy crawled out of bed and into the shower. Of course not without taking his clothes off and raking his fingers through his matted hair. Leaning his weight on his hands, which rested on the counter, he glanced at the mirror. What Roy saw was this. Unruly black tangled hair, half-lidded eyes, which shielded black holes. In addition, his skin was a bit pale. On an optimist's side, his abnormally pale skin covered his nicely sculpted muscles. By relying on the counter to support him, you could see that he was one to work out once in a while. Roy's body was definitely NO where near Armstrong's muscles. Roy wasn't that dedicated to building muscles. He didn't need to.

Groggily stepping in the shower, Roy had waited for the water to warm up. Finally the water got to the point where Roy liked it, scalding hot. The water came down on his back in pelts, massaging his back. Roy stood there for what seemed like forever just feeling the hot flow running over his flesh.

At that moment there was a knock on the door and a voice called from somewhere in the bathroom, which vibrated off the walls of the small room.

"Roy! Did you drown? You've been in here forever almost!" a young woman's voice rang out. Roy pulled the curtain of the shower back a bit so only a part of his bare skinned chest and head showed to the other side. A blonde haired woman stood at the door of the bathroom with her hands on her hips and a smile. She was wearing a large T-shirt that he had given her the night before.

Roy smiled back.

"So? What's your point?" He asked.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that today is Thursday and it's a work day. What would everyone else think if not only we appeared at work _together_ but also we were _both_ late? You know I'm _never_ late to work!" She returned with a fake shrill. Roy only shook his head.

"Again your point Riza?" Roy asked. He loved to play these games with her, not to be mean and make fun of her, just to tease her friendly. Riza sighed and gave him a knowing look.

"Roy, please take me seriously. If I don't get to work soon people will get suspicious. Especially since the past three days we've come into the building at _exactly_ the same time! I need to take a shower in other words." Riza finished her little speech.

"Then jump in." Roy smiled suggestively. Riza only flushed slightly.

"Right I'm gonna-" but she was cut off by Roy who had shot an arm out from behind the curtain and was now currently dragging her in still fully clothed.

"ROY!" Riza screamed. Roy only laughed at her struggle. Somehow she had found a way out of the direct hit of the water. Now Roy saw her and merely tried to not laugh any harder if it were possible.

Riza's hair was plastered to her head, which in itself was funny. Unfortunately for Riza the color of the shirt was white. Fortunately for Roy her shirt was white, which meant the shirt was see through. Riza yelped trying to cover herself from Roy's sight. Roy only chuckled lightly and pulled her into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned his head down towards hers. Straying off to the right where his mouth found her right ear.

"Don't worry. I won't look… not if you want me to…" Roy added the last bit. Riza slapped his arm playfully.

"Roy… I mean it, I need a shower… alone." Roy stuck out his lip at the end.

"Roy, don't give me that. Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean I'm not still me."

Again Roy just stuck his lip out and gave her his best puppy eyes. He knew she couldn't resist them. No woman could, just this time Roy tried harder than ever to when her decision over. This is _the _Riza Hawkeye.

---

Riza stood there in the shower with her superior officer pleading for her to let him take a shower with her. In her head Riza was laughing up a storm.

He was in here first; he has a right to be in here. Another thing, he could just order me to let him take a shower with me. He's trying so hard to win me over… I guess I'll give into him this once; he's just so hot standing there with water running over his skin…

"All right but if I'm late to work I'm gonna give you a piece of my mind." Riza gave in.

In a split second Roy's face brightened up. Cautiously, his hands made their way down to the hem of the white, now see-through, shirt she was wearing. Riza didn't make any gestures to stop his actions; instead she moved her hands on top of his. Slowly she pulled his hands up her body. Delicately, she drew his fingers from her thighs to her hips and up the side of her stomach. Becoming a bit uncomfortable while his palms trailed around the sides of her breasts, Riza lured his fingers to her collarbone.

---

Roy took control from there. Gently, he ran his knuckles over her collarbone and up her neck. Passing her jaw line and her ears, Roy finally pulled the troublesome shirt of her body. He dropped it just outside the shower curtain on the tiled floor.

Roy leaned down, his lips brushing Riza's. He sucked in a breath as hers caught in her throat. Breathing heavily noticeably, Roy looked up into Riza's golden brown eyes.

"You are beautiful. Did you know that?" Roy whispered to her as their foreheads met and noses bumped together.

She was in fact beautiful. The way her body curved into his made Roy think she was the missing puzzle piece to his life. This is what he was missing in his life. The person to stand behind, or the woman to do so. Roy pulled Riza in close to his body. Her hands were placed softly on his slippery bare chest and she leaned into him. Roy's cheek grazed Riza's now soaked-to-the-bone hair. Grabbing the shampoo on the ledge of the shower wall, he poured a generous amount into his hand and began massaging her scalp and hair.

Although the shampoo was a bit manly, he didn't think Riza would mind. Roy washed the soapy mess off her head carefully to not get the suds in her eyes.

While he was washing her hair, Riza was doing the same to him. Scrubbing his head as best she could, the two traded places so that Roy was under that waterspout. While Roy washed out the bubbles, Riza rubbed her body down with the soap behind Roy.

Getting the soap was an interesting situation. Riza had unintentionally put her hand on Roy's lower stomach as her left bosom pushed up against his skin near her hand. That had surprised Roy a bit. She laughed when he freaked out.

He's such a dork when he's like this.

Riza couldn't stop laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" With that he withdrew his hands from his long-haired mass on top of his head to her hips where he ran them down from to top to the beginning of her thigh. Riza wriggled a bit under his touch. That only made Roy smirk in his cute seductive way.

"Ok I'm not laughing anymore!" Riza yelped the last word as Roy's hand slid towards her bum.

--- (LATER)

Roy let Riza step out of the shower first. Following her grabbed a towel from the rack on the wall and held it out to Riza while she stood there shivering. She walked into the towel, which Roy clasped around her as he drew her into a feather light kiss.

**(As you know, you can't just have one : ))**

Riza deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer, if possible, to her. Not wanting to let go Roy wound his around her towel-clothed waist. Riza could feel Roy shake in their embrace. Breaking apart she reached for another towel which she gave to Roy who coiled it lowly on his waist.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Chapter 17! I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. Plus buying gifts you know the whole routine. Still that doesn't excuse me so I'll update again soon, hopefully. Until next time.

RH21


	18. Their Plan Foiled?

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 18 – Their Plan Foiled?

In Riza Hawkeye's point of view work that Thursday was what she would call eventful. As usual the Colonel was dilly-dallying, doodling, and staring into space. In other words, he wasn't doing his paperwork.

It was at 0900 that both Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye and Colonel Roy Mustang made their appearances that overcast day. Strutted into the office with a grin plastered to his boyish face his subordinates merely glimpsed up from their own work to mutter a very heart felt "Good morning Colonel!"

The first Lieutenant walked behind him, her normal few steps behind him and Black Hayate trailing in after her. They almost resembled a 'choo choo train' set as they trooped into the unit area.

---

_I'm going to die of boredom! _Roy thought while tapping his ballpoint pen on the wooden desk in front of him. The sound that the writing instrument made resounded through the enclosed room that was his and Riza's office.

_Riza._

He shifted his gaze over to wear her desk was. His eyes fell upon the angelic figure of his first lieutenant, his Riza. Her hair since the shower was now bright blonde in its usual style of pulled back into the hair clip. Her eyes were down casted, staring at a booklet of information she was using to write a report. Her eyebrows were slightly scrunched together in thought as her pen flew across the paper. She simply looked radiant.

---

While Roy was off in his little daydream about Riza, something bigger was going on in the other room.

"They found out! I told you they'd find it sooner or later! You didn't hide that cord very well Breada!" one of the men said.

"Hey don't blame Breada! It was your job to set up the camera Havoc!" another whispered loudly.

"So what if it was _my_ job? It was his job to make sure everything of our doing was out of sight!" Havoc retorted.

"Hush, all of you! It doesn't matter whose fault it was that blew our cover! As long as Roy and Riza don't find out were fine. Now, did you get the tape Hughes?" there was a pause.

"Uh about that… it seems after they found the camera they… uh… took the tape…"

"Oh great! Fantastic!" Someone cried out.

"Don't worry, don't worry. We've got the tapes from the previous two days. We've got evidence they like each other. Now all we have to do is follow the plan. Them finding out about the camera only causes a 'slight bump in the road'. Nothing big. Plus I just can't believe they got together!" Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes burst into happiness, little hearts falling around him like fireworks.

Havoc, Breada and Falman only shook their heads. When Hughes goes overboard with happiness everyone one of Roy Mustang's subordinates know not to disturb him. The consequence? Your mind. The Lieutenant is notorious for stashing pictures of his darling daughter on his person. He will shove every picture into your face while asking over and over again how precious she is. Don't get everyone wrong. They all think she's a cutie pie, blah blah blah, it's just you will zone out after a while and you might have a headache for quite sometime.

Everyone surrounding the desk of Kain Fuery slunk backwards a ways away. Maes only looked around at them with a questioning look. Then, as everyone dreaded this, his hand crept into his uniform jacket pocket. Quick as a flash, Maes yanked out the perfect photos and shouted,

"LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER! Isn't she precious! Don't you wish she was yours!"

Havoc, Breada, Fuery and Falman just nodded in agreement. Hughes' smile grew even wider if possible.

Then came a voice from the office of Roy Mustang.

"Maes be quiet! I bet people from the building on the other side of the base can here you rant about your daughter!"

The voice was non other than Roy Mustang himself.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Allo everyone! Another chapter and another year! I hope everyone had a wonderful beak and if you're still on break lucky you! I promise to update sooner this year. On my last chapter I was going to update a day earlier but the service was down. About the content of the last chapter: if it was too graphic please, PLEASE tell me. I really don't want t get in trouble. To me it's fine but everyone has an opinion right? All right I guess I'll say good bye for now. Later!


	19. A Sleep Over

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 19 – A Sleep Over

Hearing Maes from the other room noted Roy that his best friend had arrived. Only half-wondering why he was here, Roy made his way out of his office and into the unit area. There he found Fuery, Havoc, Falman and Breada all crowed around a desk with a piece of paper in the middle. Hughes was now bounding up to Roy waving his picture around for emphasis on how adorable she was.

By the time Roy made it over to his subordinates, the mystery paper had disappeared. Roy shook his head to forget about it.

All the while Maes had been jumping up and down beside him gush about his daughter.

"Maes! Hush up already!" Roy exploded. Huffing he stomped over to his office door and turned around.

"What are you all looking at! Get back to work!" Roy shouted at them as he saw they were staring at him, "Especially you Maes, haven't you better be getting back to your desk?" Roy asked a bit calmer.

There was a long silence to which Roy answered by returning to his desk annoyance.

---

Riza's attention was caught when her Colonel got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Behind the office door she heard whispers before she clearly caught Roy's best friend, Maes Hughes shouting loudly enough to wake the dead about his daughter.

Even Riza Hawkeye, the military's emotionless, sniper had to agree Maes' daughter was sweet but hearing about her almost 24/7 was a bit over the edge, if not falling. In any case, Riza was used to Hughes' disturbances, they occurred almost daily. She really didn't mind the man but when he got in that right kind of mind it made Riza a little edge; a wanting to reach for her weapon and release her fury upon him. Knowing that it would be against the military code to assault a superior officer, Riza resisted the urge.

Finally Roy returned to the room, not exactly in the best of moods. Riza watched him out of the corner of her eye. He sat down breathing heavily muttering under his breath about how stupid Hughes was or something. She returned her attention to her work.

---

When Roy plopped down in his seat he started grumbling about how annoying his best friend could be even if he didn't exactly on purpose. Sighing he looked over at Riza and reluctantly picked up his pen.

Scribbling his name over the pieces of parchment he kept glancing over at Riza. He couldn't get her out of his head. For once in his life, Roy Mustang did something he thought he would never, ever do; he actually paid attention to his work.

Zipping through it all, Roy had cleared his desk of any unsigned reports. Riza stood in front of his desk almost gawking, almost.

"Done already?" Riza asks trying not to sound surprised.

"Yup just got finished." He hesitates for a moment before asking, "Hey Riza? Do you mind if I walk you home tonight?"

Riza turns to look at him. She smiles; her smile is that of an angel's, heavenly and sweet.

"Of course Roy you can." She then walks out of the room, but is replaced by Fuery.

"What are you doing in here?" Roy asks Fuery skeptically.

"I've come to get Black Hayate's stuff. He's coming home with me tonight, Riza asked me." He replies.

"Oh." Roy says feeling stupid.

-&-&-&-

It's now 18:21 and Riza still hasn't come back. She left only minutes ago, but to Roy it felt like she's been gone for a hundred years. Roy sits at his desk bored as usual when he remembers the letter he wrote Riza only a week ago.

He was about to reach into the top draw for it but just that instant Riza decided to walk in through the door. Withdrawing his hand he stood up from his chair.

"Ready to go?" He asks.

"Yes, let me grab my coat."

----

The two military dogs walk out off the base and onto Central streets. The sky is black now. It looks as if it's going to rain some time soon. Walking fairly quickly as to avoid the up coming storm Riza pulls Roy along. The silence is nice.

Rounding the corner Riza feels a bit awkward. She didn't know what was causing the discomfort; she could only tell you that she felt uneasy. Forcing the thought from her mind, Riza realized Roy's arm had slipped around her waist. This simply gesture made Riza nearly blush but she sensed a feeling of security. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they continued walking down the road.

Suddenly Riza felt a drop fall onto her nose. Tilting her head up towards the sky she felt rain fall onto her face. She looked around for shelter. Then Riza realized something. They were still quite far from her house. Roy must have being thinking the same thing.

"We can go to my house, it's just around the block."

Stealthily, they moved through the pouring rain. Roy pulled Riza down the sidewalk and up a set of stairs. Finding herself on a covered porch she watched as Roy fumbled with his keys. Finding the right key he shakily tried to insert the key. Riza shook her head slightly at his clumsiness. Her hands grasped his and smoothly helped them open the door. He looked over at her and gave her a slight nod in thanks and pushed the door open.

Riza followed Roy into his house. While Roy took off her jacket, Riza looked around the room. It was messy. _To be expected from someone as unorganized as Roy. _Riza thought. Papers littered the floor; not so much as to bury the floor just a few large piles here and there. She bent down, untying her shoes she stepped out of the issued military boots.

Padding softly she made her way down a hall following Roy. The kitchen now was way cleaner than the living room.

"You can go into the bathroom and clean off while I'll go find something for you to wear." He nodded to the door on our right. I watched him tread down further veering into the room at the end of the hall.

---

Roy felt her eyes watching him as he strolled away from her and to his bedroom. With a backward glance he entered his bedroom. Going through dresser he looked for something suitable for Riza to wear while her uniform dried. He found a nice T-shirt but when he looked at the length he saw it was too short. Throwing the clothing over his head he searched once again. This time his findings produced a nice collar shirt. It was pale blue and the length was long enough to Roy. He decided it was best.

When he went hunting through his pants drawer he figured Riza wouldn't be able to wear any of them. He didn't have anything smaller. Taking the shirt with him, Roy went to the bathroom door where his Riza was now undressing behind. Before he knocked, Roy's thoughts went to the gutter.

I wonder how she looks right now. How her creamy skin feels. How her skin tastes. I just want to-

Roy literally smacked himself, _get your head out of the toilet! You know it doesn't belong there nor do your thoughts! Knock on the bathroom door and giver her the shirt already!_

**_Yeah and see what she looks like. _**Drawled a voice in the back of his mind.

No, no, no! Just give her the damn shirt and don't think of anything else! Just because-

"All right already!" Roy shouted aloud.

"Roy are you all right?" He heard Riza's voice come from behind the door. Roy coughed.

"Yeah I'm okay. I brought you a shirt." She opened the door a smidgen. Even thought it was only a bit, Roy saw something that overloaded his mind for a brief second. That little bit of skin just to the side of her breast. Shaking his head he showed her the shirt in which she took and immediately shut the door.

Chuckling slightly he made his way back to his room.

---

When she shut the door on Roy's face Riza wanted to laugh so hard. His expression was nearly priceless. She had shown her skin on purpose just to make him crazy. _And guess what, it worked. _Riza snickered to herself.

She unbuttoned the shirt and slipped it on. After buttoning it up she studied herself in the mirror. The length was good, coming down to a little over seven inches from her knee cap, but not great. She had already figured that she wouldn't be able to wear any of his pants so she would have to stand not wearing any tonight.

Riza threw her uniform over the shower curtain along with her under garments, hoping Roy wouldn't mess with them. Knowing Roy was a womanizer she wouldn't be surprised if he did.

When she walked out of the bathroom and into his bedroom she saw he was already in bed curled up under the covers. His back was towards her so he didn't see her as she tiptoed into the room. As soon as Riza was a mere five steps away from the bedside Roy turned to her.

---

Seeing Riza like this was driving Roy insane. The way the light from outside lit her skin, especially the skin on her legs made Roy want to pull her into bed right then and there and kiss her till she squealed. He barely kept his control when he saw the measure of his shirt on her not to mention the thought of know the she was in _his _shirt.

Another second like that and he couldn't take it anymore. He tugged her onto the bed wrapping his arms and the sheets about her. He kissed and sucked on her neck as she giggled from beside him.

"Couldn't take it any longer could you?" She whispered to him. Roy couldn't say anything; he solely shook his head in response. Riza smiled and ruffled his hair with her hand. Roy went back to burrowing his nose into her neck. She giggled.

"What are you giggling for?" Roy asked. He wasn't going to be made fun of for something like this.

"Oh nothing just something I was thinking of." Riza replied.

"And what was that?" Roy asked another question.

"How much do you want to know?" Riza retorted.

With that Roy seized her lips. At first his kisses were a bit rough but then they became gentler until they were sheer caresses of the lips against hers. He put wanting, needing and loving into each one of those kisses as his hands roamed to her waist; running his hands over her cloth covered body. Her chest pushing up against his. Then suddenly he broke it.

"Does that answer your question?" Roy panted. Riza smiled.

"Yes." There was a pause before Riza continued her breath no longer heavy.

"I was just thinking of Hayate," Roy frowned at this, "he's having a sleep over, just like us." She was searching his eyes.

"Yes, yes he is, just ours is a little different." Roy added. Roy kissed her forehead as he snuggled closer to her relatively cold body.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews from last chapter. I'm glad all of you thought it wasn't too revealing. This chapter I decided to make extra long just so I could put in that Black Hayate was having a sleep over and to of course make you, the readers happy. In addition to making this chapter extra long I also stayed up a little late to finish it. I hope u all like it! I also wanted to ask if there was anything you'd like to see happen in this fic. As well as any predictions on how or what will happen next. I'll update again sometime this coming weekend. Until then.


	20. Their Haven Forever

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 20 – In Their Haven Forever

_From a rooftop I saw the utter chaos that surrounded me. Bodies of Ishbalans, of my fellow comrades littered the blood colored streets. I couldn't feel I was so numb. Everywhere I saw familiar faces, barely recognizable but all the more terrifying. I looked for **him** making sure he was alive was my mission- my duty. Scouring the area my eyes fell upon an uniformed man who looked like **him**. _

_I rushed from where I was position when I saw **him** fall from an unseen weapon. Jumping over pools of crimson, darting around lifeless corpses, I sprinted to catch up to **him**._

_Seeing **him **sprawled across the dusty path, I panicked. If **he **was hurt, or worse -gulp- killed, it would be my fault. Lugging the upper half of **his** body over I screamed at-_

---

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the exclamation startled Roy away. Jumping to attention he found Riza sitting up in bed her pajamas askew on her body. When he saw her face it made him worry for his Riza. Her face drained, pale as the moon's light. Her breathing, irregular, panting lightly. Riza's body shook like a trembling leaf in an October wind.

Wrapping his arms around her shoulders he hugged her closely to his body. Whatever frightened Riza scared her out of her wits. Her eyes wide as Roy rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Riza," Roy coaxed, "Are you ok? What's wrong?" Riza didn't respond. She trembled silently as she rested in Roy's arms. Roy pulled Riza down to the bed from the sitting/leaning position she had currently been in. he whispered in her ear that it was going to be ok, that nothing could happen to her while she was in his grasp.

-X-X-X-

"Since we all know that they found our camera they're going to be extra careful, they won't do anything her in the office. So we need a volunteer to keep an eye on them at all times…" Maes Hughes' voice rang through the small apartment of the subordinates of Roy Mustang.

No one's hands were raised. No surprise there, who would want to tail a hotheaded alchemist and a beyond excellent marksman? If they were right in their minds, no one.

"Don't everybody raise their hands at once." Havoc sarcastically snickered. Everyone rolled their eyes at his lame joke.

"All right since no one is volunteering we'll have to take shifts-"

"But I don't wanna take shifts! I don't wanna work nights! Make Fuery do it; he won't get into too much trouble! He's the safest man here!" Breada cut off Maes. The men nodded their heads in agreement. Then suddenly Black Hayate barked, putting forth his opinion as well. Many of the men there smiled and laughed.

"That's not true!" Fuery piped up nearly looking at the dog in betrayal. Everyone turned to look at him but Fuery had an instant of bravery, "I'm just as dead as you are if I'm caught following the Colonel and Miss Riza. She wouldn't trust me anymore I don't wanna do that to her."

Breada, Havoc and Brosh rolled their eyes.

"Right whatev-" Breada began.

"All right that's enough. Since you're being a baby unlike my darling daughter, I will volunteer to do the first shift. Now Fuery you'll have the next night and Falman you…"

-X-X-X-

Awhile after Riza woke him up he slipped out of bed reluctantly, shuffling his way to the kitchen where he proceeded to make breakfast. All the while wondering what scared Riza. _A dream perhaps? _It was most likely seeing as she was sleeping.

_I just hope she's ok. I've never known Riza to be so scared in her life. She's always levelheaded. In fact just a few weeks she saved Havoc's life when he went off panicking and did something… drastic? Is drastic the right word for Havoc? _Roy smirked.

---

For the second time that morning Riza woke up just not as startled as she had the first time around. Her eyelids peeled back and judging from the lack of warmth Roy wasn't in bed with her. It kinda of worried her knowing that, both; she scared him with waking him up so suddenly very early in the morning and that he wasn't beside her this very moment.

The latter was rejected the moment the door handle to his bedroom turned. In strolled Roy Mustang carrying a tray of mouthwatering fluffy pancakes drenched in maple syrup and sausage on the side, accompanied by a good-sized glass of orange juice.

Riza smiled at him as he handed her the platter and climbed into bed. They shared the food every once in a while Roy or Riza pushing a piece of pancake into the mouth of the other. Riza giggled slightly at this. It seemed so mushy, feeding him like he was a two-year-old, but she loved almost after every bite he gave her he would kiss her cheek or lick his lips in a suggestive way earning a playful slap on the shoulder.

If neither of them had work today Riza wouldn't have forced herself out of the security and heat of his arms and bed. Alas it was a workday so she grudgingly drug herself out of the haven she had fallen into.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey all! I hope u liked this chapter even if it was a bit short. Thank u to all my readers especially those of u who reviewed, I'm thankful for u guys. Well until next time.


	21. Misunderstood

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 21 – Misunderstood

After dragging herself out of bed Riza claimed the shower while Roy supposedly cleaned the dishes. Lathering her hair she let her mind wander…

Who would want to record Roy in his office anyway? The higher ups maybe? That didn't sound very likely but then again Roy's goal was to become the next Furhur so possible one of them did it out of jealousy?

Her thought was entirely practicable but she hadn't seen anyone go into the office lately except for co-workers.

What if they were the ones to do it for the higher ups? Still it seems a little absurd seeing as everyone is so loyal to Roy… I won't throw that thought out the window quite yet. Then again could they possibly know about or relationship?

Riza blushed at this. This thought was just as convincing as the last.

But how could they have found out? I would have noticed the camera in there ages ago if it were for the higher ups…

Then an idea popped into her head.

Maybe they did it for… 

---

Roy sat in bed, the sheet only covering half his bare chest. Before Riza had left to take a shower she had reminded him to clean the dishes they had used. He watched her as she ambled in through the bathroom door closing it behind her. Seconds later he heard the water heater turn on and steam same from underneath the door.

Roy's mind told him to get up out of bed and do as Riza told him to do. He wanted to but he just didn't want to move. He felt content, happy; more cheerful than he had in a long time. The cause? A simple kiss on the lips from Riza as she left the room.

Roy could only smile at the memory. He reluctantly drug himself out and to the kitchen. A small kitchen it was too. The standard needs: coffee maker, stove/oven, dishwasher… nothing that special. The only thing that wasn't needed was the stove seeing as Roy was the Flame Alchemist it only made sense.

Shuffling his feet on the tiled floor, he set the tray with their dishes in the sink and rinsed them off. Stuffing them in the dishwasher the moment he heard his bedroom door shut. Trotting over to his room, Roy softly knocked on the door. When he didn't hear any answer he began to wonder if he should go in.

_Maybe I should go in there just to make sure she didn't fall and hit her head… **no you can't! Do u know what Riza would do to you if you walked in on her changing! Let's just say you wouldn't be considered a guy anymore… **but what if she's hurt? I would be responsible for the death of my love; that sounded weird… **who cares what sounded weird! I warned you to not go in there so if you do and get your… you-know-what blasted off it's NOT my fault! **_

His conscience yelled at him. Ignoring it he took a deep breath and plunged into sheer danger…

---

Getting out of the shower she rubbed a towel on her head to dry her hair. The shower had done Riza good. She opened the bathroom door wrapped in a fuzzy soft dark blue towel. Throwing the shirt that Roy had lent her last night she made her way to the bedroom door where she closed it.

She walked to the edge of his bed where it seemed as if no time had passed since she and Roy had rolled out of bed. The sheets, still unmade, appeared so inviting to Riza that she thought about climbing in and catching some more sleep. Her gaze turned to the clock on the bedside table, which read 7:13AM. Groaning, Riza reluctantly dropped the towel.

---

That was the scene that hit Roy. Riza unclothed standing in his room. With merely the thought sent a feeling down to his lower regions. He gasped in surprise as a yelp came from Riza.

"ROY! GET OUT OF HERE!" she hollered at him. In complete and total shock Roy couldn't budge an inch; he wouldn't even if he could. The sight of Riza made Roy entirely speechless and unmovable.

She has to be a goddess or something. Was Roy's first reaction. Her chest was filled out and her stomach flat. Her skin looked absolutely flawless as she stood there before him trying to cover herself as she reached to the floor to grab the towel.

Of course Roy, being who he is, only noticed the 'goddess' approaching him and not the furious expression emblazoned upon her face. Then sharply he felt a surge of incredible pain sweep across his cheek. If possible he was even more stunned.

"ROY YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE!" Riza shouted again. She had her hands clinging the soft towel around her. She pushed him out of the room with her hands on impulse, which let show the top of her cleavage. This glimpse didn't go unnoticed by Roy obviously.

"UGH! Why did you have to be such a pervert?" Riza questioned him loudly.

"I don't know, why did you fall in love with me?" Roy whispered in her right ear as he held her body that seriously lacked clothing at the moment, close to his. Riza pulled back immediately.

"Who said anything about love?" Her face was stern and expressionless. That hit Roy, harder than a brick wall in fact. He immediately went stiff, rigid. He took several steps back, away from Riza, his so-called beloved. Fear in his eyes but his voice cold and clipped, he asked her his dying question.

"What do you mean by that?" Inside his heart he was breaking down and his mind was falling to pieces.

What could she possibly mean? She can't say that she doesn't love me; not now… never, never in eternity. Roy held his breath, awaiting her answer. He watched her face contort into confusion and then to a beaming smile.

What the hell is she smiling about? She can't possibly think this is funny! I can't deal with this… I can't, not Riza. She wouldn't would she? No... no… no… his brain was collapsing under the pressure of rejection from his lover.

"Oh Roy… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean it like that…" What the hell **DO** you mean then? I can't take it anymore! I just can't!

That's when he broke he rushed up to Riza and smashed his lips down hard against hers. Rubbing along hers he put forth every emotion he held that moment, love, fear, franticness. Everything. Roy's desperate kisses turned to caresses of his tongue against Riza's mouth. Necessarily, Roy pulled back to catch his breath, Riza needing the same.

"You can't Riza… you just can't-" Riza cut him off with her fingers over his swollen lips.

"Roy you don't know what I'm going to say-"

"Of course I know what you're going to say!" Roy rashly pulled away from her. She advanced on him but he backed away from her keeping at least three feet in front of her.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Riza yelled at him.

"DON'T TELL ME THAT I DON'T BECAUSE I DO!" Roy yelled back. Riza scoffed.

"Oh excuse me of course you do. You're the Flame Alchemist who can do anything! Make way for the all knowing alchemist!" Riza roared at him. Roy could merely scrunch his eyebrows together in anger.

Roy had had enough. That felt like a slap in the face, a **HARD **slap in the face. She had wounded his pride not to mention his self-respect. He threw his bedroom door open and stomped down the hallway. Throwing his front door open he stalked down the steps after letting out a frustrated growl, possibly loud enough for Riza to hear all the way in the back room.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **Uh oh! What'll happen? Will the make up? Heehee only I know that answer and it's highly unlikely I'm gonna tell anyone :D heheh I'm just feeling a bit evil right now :D well I'm sorry about the delay in updating but I'll try to post the next chapter soon. Thanks to all my readers and reviewer especially the latter. It's all thanks to you that this fic is still running, literally. I won't give up on it I PROMISE (this is one I can actually keep not that I normally don't, it's just that I mean to but somehow it doesn't end up that way). Anyways about the tech. I don't really care if they didn't have this stuff back then cause it's a fanfic so I can put anything in it right? Ok so most of everything. Well I'll stop my rambling and go to sleep so tomorrow or rather today I can get the next chapter done. PLEASE REVIEW!


	22. Thoughts, Assumptions and a New Find?

**DICLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 22 – Thoughts, Assumptions and a New Find?

Roy marched down the street in rage.

_How could she **possibly **say that she didn't know what I knew she was going to say! Of course I knew what she was going to say! _

_Roy, did you ever stop to think that maybe you **didn't** know what she was going to say?_ A voice told him.

_No. _Was Roy's answer, _but still, how could I not draw the conclusion that she DIDN'T love me? That she was 'playing' me?_

_That's exactly the point. You **draw** conclusions. You don't stop to think that maybe that's not what's true or what she was going to say._

You just don't get I-! 

_No **you **just don't get it! You **assume** that you know. You **assume **that you know everything! You can't blame her for saying that 'cause it's true._

Roy didn't reply but let the being's words tumble over in his mind. Maybe he **was** too quick to judge. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten mad at Riza and listened to what she had to say. All the maybes' invaded his mind.

Ok. I'll agree with you there but still- 

'But still' nothing. You presumed that she was going to reject you and tell you that she didn't really love you. You didn't get her a chance to explain so instead to not face your fear you shut her out and made her angry. It was practically your fault…

She's the one who questioned me after I asked her why she fell in love with me, that is if she ever did- 

_Man Roy! Can't you possibly get it through your thick skull that maybe she was just joking? Just being sarcastic? Of course not what am **I** thinking?_

Roy thought. Maybe that was true although he never knew Riza to be one that joked around like that. Then again he didn't know her too well outside of the office…

Precisely, now if I were you I would go and tell her sorry and listen to what she had to say.

This time Roy ignored the voice. He wasn't one to listen to others too easily seeing as he was often stubborn. Instead he walked the rest of the way to work in a poor state of mental balance.

---

BACK AT ROY'S HOUSE 

**---**

Riza stood there by his bed nearly dumbfounded with anger and sadness. Her fury pointed towards the man who owned the bed, the room, and the house. Her sorrow for his misunderstanding. She hadn't meant her words of questioning her love for him. She was merely joking. Roy had taken offense at her declaration. As soon as she realized this she had meant to clear up the mistake but he wouldn't listen to her. That had pushed her over the edge into rage. Riza went overboard in adding her last comment about him being the Flame Alchemist. Watching him go and hearing him initiate a fuming cry as he walked out the door forced her to break down in tears.

Why? Why does he assume that I don't love him? How could he possibly think such a thing? He doesn't know how much I hurt because of his distrust.

Then her thinking took a whole different turn.

Wait. What am I thinking? He deserved it! It's his own damn fault for thinking what he thinks. Fine! If he wants to be an ass and think he knows me through and through than that's his own damn decision. I'm not gonna take anymore of his assumptions.

What if he didn't mean it? You didn't exactly show that you were joking.

_So he should know me better than that._

_You're a real hypocrite you know that? You say you're tired and annoyed of him making theories about your thinking, well you just did the same. You **assumed** that he would know that you were 'playing'._

_So what if I did?_

Well seeing as he only knows the you from work, the one that's always serious and never laughs at Havoc's or Maes' jokes I don't blame Roy for thinking that you were being completely serious.

_Ok I get your point. But I'm not going to-_

You should apologize even if it's not your fault. It takes two to tango so it takes two to fight. Show him you truly love him.

_He won't talk to me. I know Roy well enough. He's stubborn he won't give up on anything whether it's his dream of becoming the Furhur or simply to not speak of this… I know him that well…_

Well Riza, my dear, that's your judgment but take my advice. You might possibly regret not ever trying to get him to talk to you. Just keep that in mind…

Riza could only sigh as she walked through the front door fully clothed in her uniform as she shut and locked her superior's house door.

---

The morning began at the office awkwardly. The feeling in the air was uncomfortable and it radiated from both the Colonel and the First Lieutenant. The other members of Roy's unit sat at their desks wriggling in the touchy tension that seemed to seep underneath the door of the officers' door.

The day went on without an outbreak. Unusually there were no bangs of a gun firing off at a certain alchemist. It was abnormally quiet in Roy's office, which made Fuery, Breada, Havoc, Brosh and Falman a bit concerned. Secretly they had called Hughes to notify him of the tilt in atmosphere.

Maes Hughes had arrived not too long after their call nearly stunned at the pressure of emotion that hovered over the office like a dark rain cloud. Peaking into Roy and Riza's office, he saw why. After two minutes of observing he noticed that they were at all times at arms length, literally. He never once saw either of them speak to each other but saw many glances exchanged between the two parties.

Maes decided that it was time to intervene. The discomfort was making him uneasy and that was saying something. He nearly broke down the door as he 'threw' himself into their office with a little help from Havoc.

Both Roy and Riza looked up at the person who so rudely barged into their office. Only seeing that it was Maes Hughes, Riza turned her attention back to her work. She scribbled away, keeping her head down.

"Hey Riza- I mean Hawkeye- do you think you could leave Roy and me here alone?" Riza heard his question. Soundlessly she stood and without another glance or word she left the room.

Maes rounded on Roy the moment the door shut.

"Roy, is there something you aren't telling me?" Roy blinked in surprise. _Just how much did Maes know? _Roy thought.

"No." was Roy's automatic response.

"C'mon Roy I've known you for how long? I think I would know if there was something wrong…" Maes trailed off.

Roy merely sighed and turned his head to the side. Swiveling his chair away from Maes, Roy looked out from the window behind him. It was Maes' turn to sigh. _Sometimes Roy can be so difficult._

"Roy…"

"Maes just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Roy interrupted. Maes shot the chair that Roy was sitting in a stern look.

"Roy this is getting ridiculous! You've been moping around most of the morning from what I've heard and not only that you've **ACTUALLY** been doing your **work. **I know when something's wrong and this is a sign." Maes approached Roy. Putting his hand on the head of his chair and spun him around to face him.

"We all know you love **her**. For whatever you've done you might want to apologize unless you want to live the rest of your life alone and _misunderstood_." Maes emphasized the last word.

Roy thought about his words. Then he realized he used 'we' and 'her'.

"Maes, just how much do you know?" Roy asked hesitantly.

Maes turned 180 degrees and smiled a sinister smile that was his.

"Oh, more than you know Roy. More than you know…" and with his last words he stepped from the room with his evil smile to leave his friend in thought.

---

_Maes knows. But how? We didn't kiss outside the-_ Roy stopped. _The office. He knows because he was the one who put the tape recorder on the bookshelf. I wouldn't be surprised if he had help… those guys are in SO much trouble! Just wait… you'll have the time of your lives boys. _Roy snickered with a smirk plastered to his face.

His expression then fell as the door opened. There stood Riza, his love. Choking back a lump in his throat he watched out of the corner of his eyes as she did everything without feeling. Her face was clear, blank of all feeling. It was as if she either put on a mask to hide herself or she just switched off her emotions. Either way Roy wished he could do the same thing, just to stop pain he saw every time she was in a room.

Remembering Maes' words he put his pen down and rubbed his face, the rough skin on his hands pushing on his face. Leaving his head in his hands he took deep breaths. _Later, _He thought, _I can't deal with this right now._

With that he decided to sleep it off. Roy stood a bit unsteady from dizziness he made his way over to the coach that was conveniently placed near Riza's desk. Plopping himself down he turned his back so it faced the outside world as his eyes snapped shut.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Thank you to all of you who reviewed last chapter. As I had told some of you I would update and here it is. I hope it's to your liking as I got up really early to finish it for you. This chapter is dedicated to all of those you reviewed. I greatly appreciate it. Now review please!


	23. Haunting Memories

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 22 – Haunting Memories

Roy sat on a train in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing but sand dunes for miles around. Still, he stared out the wind intently as if he were watching an interesting show. Really he was in deep thought. He was barely twenty years old and here he was going to war. He didn't know what to think. Sighing he heard a noise from the other side of the compartment. The door had swung open revealing the one and only Maes Hughes.

"_Hey Roy!" Maes had cheered happily, "Guess what! Look at my girlfriend! Isn't she just the best?" Maes' stuffed a picture of a young girl who looked around the age of eighteen, possibly nineteen._

"_Yeah Maes." Roy agreed. Although he didn't exactly 'agree' he thought it was better just to go along with his friend's thoughts. She was pretty don't get him wrong just her type wasn't for Roy. He wanted someone who was beautiful but could be independent and strong when needed. He had seen Maes' girlfriend, Gracia, beg many times to Maes that he should quit the military. Roy wanted a girl that would be supportive of his decisions whether that was what they wanted or not. Determination was also on his list of traits he was looking for in a girl._

_Ignoring Maes rumble on and on about his girlfriend, Roy stared out the window. The growing haze in the distance signified that they were nearly there. 'They' being all the state alchemists. All the 'Dogs of the Military' were ordered to join the rest of the army and fight off the Ishbalans._

_Stepping off the train that had pulled into a makeshift station, Roy wobbled his way to the baggage compartment. When he arrived he noticed that there were a line of snipers. Roy scanned his eyes over the row. The men were all nearly as tall as the other except for the one on the end, the end furthest from Roy. He then noticed why, the supposed 'man' was actually a woman._

_----_

_Arriving in his designated tent, Roy dropped his stuff near a bunk and headed towards the appointed bathroom. He walked into a stall. Unintentionally, Roy's ears eavesdropped on their conversation. Since he wasn't close enough to hear the hushed words he only caught clips of their discussion._

"_Did you see that sharpshooter?" One soldier asked the other._

"_Yeah, wasn't she…."_

"_Hell yeah, I'm mean I expected to see **some **women here but not one as hot as…."_

_This was when a third soldier entered the chat._

"_Dude you don't wanna go near her." He said._

"_Why is that?" one of the men asked, "Is she a-"_

"_NO! At least she doesn't let on if she is…. Highly unlikely… Hawkeye isn't one to… "_

"_How would you know?" the other soldiers asked._

"_Trust me… I've know her the whole time we've been here… she hasn't swayed one way or the other… mean… she's not exactly-"_

"_What? Friendly…" _

"_Could call it…"_

"_I'm gonna try…"_

"_If you don't want your … shot off…stay away… you." The newest entering soldier warned the other two._

_Those were the last words being said as he heard the bathroom door slam shut._

_What had that one soldier mean? Who was Hawkeye? Of course a woman by the sound of the two men talking, still why would, could she be so hostile towards men? Roy would just have to wait and find out._

_----_

_Grumpily Roy rolled out of bed to a call from outside his tent. Pulling back the flap he was surprised to find a soldier. Not just any soldier though, the blonde haired brown-eyed woman sniper. Remarkably, Roy didn't look her up and down like he would just any woman. This certain one had an air around her that seemed to suffocate you with the words "Touch me and you have a high chance of dying". Roy, not being an early bird though his action was not only smart but also the right one seeing as he could barely walk a straight line._

"_Yes?" Roy questioned. The young woman stood attention and saluted him. He was the apparent superior officer._

"_I would like to speak to the Flame Alchemist if you don't mind." Her clipped voice showed no emotion._

"_I am the Flame Alchemist. Pleased to meet you…" Roy trailed._

"_Private Riza Hawkeye, sir." She replied in her same monotone. Roy inclined his head._

"_Follow me sir. There is someone wanting to see you."_

_Accompanying the young soldier, Roy began to wake up. Usually he would have to have coffee and cream but it was especially bright out seeing as there was no shade besides the tents that stood up beside him. Now somewhat awake, he couldn't resist taking his eyes off the subordinate in front of him. Roy watched as Riza Hawkeye's hips swung back and forth with every step she took. He couldn't exactly see her curves because of how baggy her uniform was. Roy could've sworn that if he hadn't seen her front side then he would've though she was actually a guy by the way her blonde sun bleached hair was cut short like a man's._

_All too soon the two reached their destination._

"_I leave you here." She simply stated. Roy took that as a que to enter the tent now._

_Upon entering, he was greeted by many 'underclassmen' as they filed out of the tent and the one and only Maes Hughes._

"_Hi Roy! Come in! I sent Private Hawkeye to get you; looks like she's not only good on the field but off too." Immediately, being who Roy was, the line threw Roy's thoughts to the gutter. The daydreaming smile must have been plastered to his face, for Maes laughed hard._

"_C'mon Roy get your head out of toilet. I'm being serious!" That only made the smile on Roy's face grow wider. Maes' expression went straight. Abnormally, Maes stood up from his makeshift desk and walked over to Roy. Placing both hands on his shoulders Maes shook him._

"_ROY! I need you to be serious. I know it's early but listen to me!" this was where Maes' voice lowered to a whisper, "I assigned Hawkeye to you so I know that you won't get hurt. Friend to friend please be careful out there. I've seen many of the strongest brought down by a simple mistake. So for your safety don't stray from Hawkeye's watchful eye or it might just be the last thing you'll do."_

_Not astonishing Roy had listened to his friend. **So that's why she was outside my bunk so early, huh? **Roy thought._

_Roy took his leave to find Hawkeye standing outside the tent faithfully. The only difference was that she wasn't alone._

_The Crimson State Alchemist now stood next her trying to get her to either do or say something. This Roy knew after having known the slimy bastard since training for becoming a state alchemist._

_Roy's exterior appeared extremely calm but his insides were the exact opposite. He was enraged at the Crimson Alchemist for doing what he does best, annoy and infuriate people._

"_Get away from her." Roy said as peacefully as he possibly could while standing near the bothersome villain._

"_No, Mustang. I'm quite comfortable here so bug off." Kimbley, the Crimson Alchemist replied smoothly. This earned him a disgusted look from Hawkeye. Seeing this, Roy advanced on Kimbley._

"_I said get away from her. She's under my command and anyone who has to put up with you I feel deeply sorry for."_

"_Oh well excuse me Mr. Flame. I wouldn't want to be burnt to a crisp because I said something wrong." Kimbley smirked. That's when Riza Hawkeye stepped in._

"_Sirs, if you would stop bickering like a couple of children, Mustang and I have patrols to go through." Riza interrupted their conversation. She curtly nodded to the Crimson Alchemist as she walked off to weave her way through the cluster of tents. Shooting Kimbley a death glare, Roy reluctantly followed. Trying to keep his 'perverted' eyes away from Hawkeye's figure he looked around at the surrounding military officers. None paid attention to the subordinate and superior treading through their campsites on towards the eerie buildings that lay in ruin in the distance._

_Traveling over sand dunes wasn't exactly what Roy had in mind at the moment. He was so hungry his stomach was literally growling at him. Hawkeye must've heard his stomach or at least read his mind for she stopped and spun around to face him._

"_There's a food station where we are headed. Don't worry, you'll get your food." A ghost of a smile surfaced on her creamy, ivory skin. When she kept on marching forward, a small smile twitched at the corners of Roy's chapped lips. Continuing after Hawkeye, Roy wet his lips walking fast to keep up with the blonde private._

_----_

_The memory dissipated. In its place left houses, stone structures demolished. Completely sabotaged was the city of Ishbal. Roy could feel his eyes widen as his eyes fell upon a young woman with a military uniform wielding two handguns. She appeared to be out of ammo for both her hands, which held the weapons, dropped to her sides where they were left limply. A man with dark skin and if he were to turn around and face Roy, he probably would have had red enraged eyes._

_He cornered the military woman between him and a wall that amazingly had withstood the torture that seemed to engulf the city at the present time. Without a second thought, Roy raced to aid Hawkeye as the ishbalan took aim. A split second later a bullet echoed through the coming of night air. That's when Roy lost it. That's when he snapped, literally. Without hesitating, his fingers didn't have time to hold the snapping position, as the guilty Ishbalan was swallow up by a wall of flames._

_Jogging towards the wounded soldier, Roy held the eighteen-year-old girl in his arms. Her breathing was shallow as she tried to grasp for breath. Each intake of air becoming less and less. Roy didn't know what to do. His mind was frozen, blank._

"_Come on Hawkeye stay here with me. There's more to be done." Those were the words that tumbled out of his mouth. He applied pressure to her bullet wound as he repeated his first sentence over and over again. This moment was the first in a long time when Roy felt like crying._

"Roy…" A voice penetrated his mind.

The next thing he knew, Roy was up right in his office with Riza Hawkeye perched next to him with a worried expression upon her beautifully soft face. He leaned over and tugged her into a tight hug. His left hand stroking her hair.

"I'll never let you go again, never...never...never." he whispered in her ear with the softest most heavenly voice that Riza had ever heard.

From behind her Riza heard an unfamiliar sound, yet it seemed so well known to her. Then she heard a sound that she nor possibly anyone else, besides maybe Maes Hughes, had every heard fall from Roy Mustang's lips. It was a sob. Behind the sob, his body began to shake against Riza's as his near death grip became even tighter if imaginable.

Hearing Roy's cries and feeling his lack of warmth, Riza clutched Roy, as he wept longer. He didn't need to explain why he was crying. Riza had a feeling that she already knew. She understood for she felt the same way. She felt the pain that he held in his heart. She knew of his dark past; of his haunting memories.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey! This chapter took me a while longer than I thought it would've, sorry. Anyway I hope I didn't confuse you or anything on the dream sequence switching over to the present time. For all of those who want to see Roy and Riza back together watch out for the next chapter:D I'm glad so many of you enjoy my story. It really inspires me to keep it going along. Hopefully this chapter was to your liking. Until next chapter which I hope to be soon, bye.


	24. I Shouldn't Have

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 24 – I Shouldn't Have

Riza watched as her love crawled so sluggishly over to the black leather couch that was situated conveniently by her desk. The fight they had earlier was the only point restricting her from rushing over to him. She wanted to hug him, kiss him 'till he felt better.

He looked down right tired; but Riza could see passed his tiredness. She saw hurt, worry, sadness, everything she was feeling the exact same moment. She restrained herself as he turned over on his side, his back to the outside world, to her.

She heard him sigh deeply and not too long after; even breaths followed the heavy first one. He was asleep. Riza abandoned her work. She watched him rest; his arms pulled tight to his smooth, shirt-covered chest. At that thought Riza shook her head.

_We're in the middle of a fight! How is it possible that I can still think about him in such a way after everything he's said? _Here she let out a prolonged sigh. _It's just not possible…_

"How can I be so angry with him one second then the next I-" Riza began to say aloud when she as cut off.

"Love him?" Riza whirled around to see who had interrupted her. Maes Hughes stood in the doorway. He entered; shutting the door quietly behind him as he strode into the room. Riza kept her piercing eyes directed at him from her position on the office floor. The space between the two military officers was excruciatingly silent. If you were to drop a pin, it would have sounded more like an army tank firing than anything else would. Hughes broke the muteness with a loud sigh.

"Riza, I know what you're thinking. 'How in the world does this man know more than I do?'" he began, only to receive a glare from the woman on the floor.

"Okay so maybe that's not what you're thinking. Still, maybe how I know about you and Roy? Well I'll answer that one. I know, or rather _we _know because it's obvious you love him. The guys and I see those glances you give him." Here Maes stops to rub the back of his head. "Not only do we see the exchange of glimpses from the both of you, we uh…." He took a deep breath, "We video taped you not too long ago. We aren't trying to get you into trouble it's just our curiosity took over. Havoc, Breada, Fuery, Falman and I are all truly sorry for spying on you." He finished. Standing there like a stiff board he awaited his sentence from Riza.

All of his information caught Riza off guard. _Well now I know what they were all whispering about that day last week. Not to mention who founded out about Roy and I; at least it wasn't the higher ups. _The only woman in the room looked up at the lieutenant colonel. Unexpectedly she smiled at him. She didn't expect him to this expression seeing as it was nearly dark though.

Riza's attention flew from Maes to Roy who was asleep through all of this. His body was flinching every other minute or so. This concerned Riza. _What's he dreaming about? Not the war again… _

The other man in the office shifted uncomfortably as he sighed at the same time.

"I know you love him. You may deny this feeling, but it's so apparent. Every glance you give him. It's there, just below the surface. I have noticed today how you two weren't as close. The only advice I can give would be whatever you're fighting about to get over it. Neither of you probably meant the words that you said. You love each other. I know it, you know it, hell the whole unit knows it. We know not only from our spying, but from the air around the two of you." Hughes finished.

Riza watched as her love's best friend exited the room with the slightest smile. In turn, this gesture made Riza break. She could feel the build up of tears in her eyes.

Suddenly she heard a cry came from beside her. Riza averted her eyes to Roy's body. He was shaking considerably now. She wrapped her arms over his shoulders to try and calm him. He was mumbling incoherently. Then he cried out in his sleep.

"Come on Hawkeye, stay here with me! There's more to be done!" Riza's heart fluttered. She remembered hearing those words or at least something to the effect of them from the Ishbal war. Riza could stand to know that Roy was in one of his nightmares, even if they were about her.

"Roy... Roy... C'mon Roy, wake up. Wake up!" Riza sobbed. Unknowingly following her orders Roy bolted up to a sitting position. She saw his eyes wide in fear she didn't know but before she could decided he had her in his embrace.

"I'll never let you go again, never...never...never." He whispered in her ear using the most soothing voice Riza had heard in a long time. What made Riza go entirely out bawling was not her own sobs but his. She would've bet no one besides maybe Maes had seen him cry like this. She grasped Roy as if hanging on to him for dear life. Although she only knew half of why he was crying that's all she needed.

---

That's where they were found the next morning lying on the floor wrapped in each others arms much like the night before.

---

Roy was the first to awake. That's when he found her in his arms. He smiled weakly to himself. He stroked her long blonde hair softly as she slept. He put his forehead against hers as she continued to take deep breaths.

For what Roy thought was merely minutes turned out to be nearly hours. The whole time he stared at Riza. He didn't kiss her for fear he would find out this was only a dream and she really wasn't in his arms. Despite her hair feeling real, Roy wouldn't chance it. If only for a little while longer to 'hold' his 'Riza' in his arms.

Movement caught Roy's attention. His eyes met a pair of glittering chocolate brown eyes. The sun light hit her just right so she looked like an angel, his angel.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth, "I shouldn't have-" He was halted by her fingers over his lips. It wasn't a dream.

"You don't have to say it. I know… I know…" she buried her face into his chest as she gripped the shirt by her head in her fingers.

"I'm sorry as well… I shouldn't have… I shouldn't have…" Riza's voice muffled from being hid by his torso. Roy brought her head up to his. He pressured his lips against hers.

"It's all right love, I made a mistake. We both misunderstood the other. Next time I promise not to jump to conclusions. I know I do that a lot. I'll listen next time just don't be mad at me… I can't stand it…" He trailed off.

_Kissing her is like a slice of heaven_ Roy decided. He applied more urgency to each kiss as he lied there on the floor of his office with his beloved Riza.

Rizahawkeye21 

**A/N: **Hey everyone. Sorry for not updating in awhile but I'm kinda sick, throat hurts. By passing my excuses I hope you liked this chapter. I had to rewrite parts of it to make Roy not look too desperate. You be the judge. If I get enough reviews saying I still need to rewrite something I'll do it. Thanks so much for staying with my story.

QUESTION: Now that Riza and Roy are back together, what'll happen to the guys?

ANSWER: My advice would be to RUN! Knowing the trouble they're in hopefully they're half way around the world. Lol… Havoc, Fuery, Breada and Falman will appear again soon don't worry.

Oh! By the way I know how I'm gonna end the story. Yes sorry to rain on everyone's parade (lol) but this story has a possibility of concluding in the next 2-4 chapters. It's not official seeing as I don't know how long my chapters will be, but still keep this little note in mind.


	25. Content

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 25 – Content

A sunbeam protruded through a gap in the office blinds brightening up the room. This is what Roy woke up to. He held Riza in his strong grip as her chest heaved right to left for she was lying on her side facing Roy. He combed through her hair with his fingers as he lay there watching his Riza sleep the morning away.

All good things must come to an end and so they did with a knock on the office door. Carefully trying to remove himself from Riza as not to wake her, Roy rose from the carpeted floor they had slept on. Tip toeing to the door, he poked his head out. It was Fuery. He looked awfully scared, as if he were expecting the first lieutenant to pop out of nowhere and gun him down.

Fuery shifted from foot to foot.

"Yes?" Roy grunted groggily, showing he was in no mood to talk.

"Uh I was wonder if the lieutenant was awake – I mean – here…" He stuttered. Roy eyed him suspiciously. The slip up didn't pass Roy.

"She's here but she's not around at the moment. Why do you need her?" Roy asked.

"Oh I was just wondering… no reason. Is she in the office?" Fuery asked obviously shaken up about something.

"Uh – yeah, she is. Like is said she's a bit busy so you can talk to me instead." Roy told him.

Fuery shook his head almost violently.

"No that's ok…" With his parting words, Fuery scampered away to the rest of Roy's crew.

Withdrawing his head, Roy shut the door only to see the person in question sitting up looking around. With his jacket draped over her body and her hair slightly askew she didn't look like a human. She looked like an angel.

Yes Roy knew angels were heavenly beings that were perfectly dressed and gorgeous. To anyone other than Roy they would have told him he was wrong, that Riza wasn't an angel. Roy would have argued back saying that not all angels are the same. He didn't believe that there were such angels as the ones stereotyped. His angel was one of a kind; in his eyes she was beyond beautiful, beyond any human name she could have been given.

Riza brushed her long blonde hair from her face as she sat on the carpeted floor in a huff. Her arms draped in her cross-legged lap and her eyes shut made her look like she was either meditating without the relaxing part or she was sleeping.

Roy bent down and scooped her up, placing her on the couch just behind her. She mumbled something that Roy didn't hear but was suddenly clear when she tugged on his shirt to lie down with her. Obliging, Roy cuddled up next to her his back into the couch, Riza's front to his chest. Her head was placed near his voice box which she nuzzled every minute or so. It tickled but Roy didn't voice this aloud.

Finally, the first words of the morning were spoken.

"Good morning." Roy's ears heard Riza say, although muffled.

"Good morning to you too… good sleep?" He inquired. She tilted her head back to see his face.

"The best I've had in awhile." She smiled. God her smile nearly melted the Colonel into a pile of sticky human jelly. He returned the smile. He held her for awhile longer before she twisted out of his grasp and sat on the edge of the couch. Sitting up, Roy saw an opportunity. Leaning forward, he placed his palms on her shoulders. He brought his lips down to her shoulder where they grazed the creamy color of her flesh. Butterfly-kissing the area lightly, Roy pulled Riza up off the couch and steered her to the entryway of the office.

"You might want to redo your hair. I'll distract everyone so they don't see you. Alright?" He whispered into her ear from behind. She merely nodded. Stepping away from her he looked back only once to see his angel before diving out of the office.

Nearly everyone was there, including Maes. As soon as Roy's door opened eyes were on him. Glaring slightly, he strode up to them. Maes was the first to speak.

"Hey Roy! Have a good morning?" He said this casually but from the glint in his eyes anyone could tell he knew something that he shouldn't have.

"Yes." Roy's answer came but only Maes knew that there was a hidden meaning to his reply. ''What do you know?'

"That's great 'cause I hear that Hawkeye has gone to go retrieve some paperwork." Maes' responded. 'A lot more than I should.'

"Really, did you see her?" 'Has it got to do with what I think it has to do with?'

"Yes in fact, I saw her walking in the hallway." 'Am I thinking what you're thinking? Cause if we are it's about Riza.'

"Oh… I see." 'Yes, so what do you know?'

"Yes, well, I've got to go kiddies. If got plenty of work to keep me busy. So in return to keep you busy I will- LEAVE THESE PREIOUS PICTURES OF ELYSIA HERE FOR YOU!" 'Sorry Roy, can't tell.'

Then Maes left with a wide grin on his face to say he was up to no good, while he left behind a confused and angry colonel.

---

Waiting for the perfect opportunity, Riza watched through the crack left for her to peer through by Roy. Tip toeing silently around the group whose attention was all directed at Roy. That is besides one, Maes Hughes. Catching Riza slinking out of the office in such a state could only mean one thing, something not good for either Riza or Roy. Surprising Maes merely averted his attention back to Roy.

Careful as not to draw anyone else's focus, Riza slipped out into the hallway. Thankfully no one was outside of their office, so Riza was able to sneak to the bathrooms without an accidents.

Quickly fixing her hair and washing her face she straightened her uniform the best she could. Stepping out of the restrooms she adjusted her outfit once more before continuing her trek back to the office.

---

The workday went on fairly rapidly for both Riza and Roy. Throughout the day they stole quick glances at one another discreetly. Finally the end of the day neared for everyone. Both Riza and Roy held back until everyone left for the day. Roy, amazingly, finished all his paperwork, which certainly stunned Riza.

Roy marched up to Riza's desk and leaned his weight on his hands, which were placed on her desk. Riza inclined her head meeting his deep, dark eyes.

"Yes?" Riza was the first speak.

"I was wondering something…" Roy trailed off.

"And just what were you wondering?" Riza questioned.

"If you would accompany me back to my house for dinner." Riza thought this over.

"I would be _delighted_." Riza mocked, being all prim and proper sometimes really took a toll eh?

"Well good, or else I'd have to drag you all the way there." Roy smiled chuckling slightly. Riza could only smile in return.

Standing up and grabbing their coats, the couple strolled out of the office after locking it. They descended down the steps leading up to the building in which the two worked. Leaning into each other as though they were lovers (which they technically were), the two looked content, as though nothing in the world was wrong.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **I'm **EXCREDIABLY** SORRY for not updating sooner. I won't bore you with my excuses but I assure you they were reasonable. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Took me forever to find time to write it but I got it done. Thanks for all the reviews I'm really happy you, my readers, love it… at least I think you do. I hope to update sooner this next chapter so I look forward to reading your reviews. Until next time…


	26. The Calmness Before the Storm

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 26 – The Calmness Before the Storm

Now everyone who worked in the military knew all about First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye. If you even _try_ to flirt with Miss Hawkeye you won't live very long at Central Headquarters. New recruits are always advised not to try and 'hit' on the beautiful blonde. That's if you value your life.

There are three simple 'rules' to follow to survive working with the 'trigger happy sniper' so dubbed by her co-workers. 1) NEVER make her mad. It might just be the last thing you do. Only one man has been known to break this rule and live. He is currently her superior officer. 2) Whenever Miss Hawkeye is in a bad mood, run the other way. She has a deadly aim and you don't want to be her target. Very few have been able to divert this law. Keyword: very. 3) ALWAYS do your paperwork. If you do there'll be a content first lieutenant and office. If not, well, its best not to think about the aftermath. None have been permitted to escape this 'rule'.

As mentioned few had been able to dodged these rules. So what happens one so breaks at least one of these carved-in-stone-rules? There just happens to be a story to that. A group of her unsuspecting co-workers were on the receiving end.

---

First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye marched down the main connection in HQ with a purpose and a heavy glare, which sent many of the other officers flying into unknown rooms just to keep out of her way. It wasn't that she was mad and it showed. It was that the look of determination that scared them out of her way.

The clicking of her standard military boots echoed through the empty halls she walked. Finally reaching the door she was searching for she stepped in. Apparently the workers behind the door weren't expecting her to stop at their office and were positively terrified.

"Is Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes in yet?" Riza asked in the smoothest tone possible. Every man in that room cringed at her voice. It was obvious that she was trying to keep her twitching fingers from her gun so to speak.

At that precise moment a loud voice came from the door just behind her.

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOO-" Riza swiveled her body around to meet the one and only Maes Hughes.

"Well g-good morning, Riza- I mean- Lieutenant. What honor do we owe for your presence?" Again, another distinct sign of fearfulness.

"Just the man I was looking for." Riza smiled cruelly. Not a good sign on Maes' part.

"Do you mean me Riza – I mean – Lieutenant?" Hughes asked uncertainly.

"Follow me." Were the only words she replied with. Marching out of the office the announcement of someone condemned to death rang out. His underlings gave him sympathetic looks, but most were worried about their superior's health to be.

"Don't worry, I'll be back. Get me my work while I'm gone if you would." The closest soldier only nodded in response. With his last and possible final words, Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes departed from the room.

---

Following Riza Hawkeye was never a good sign. Many of the offices passed were shut until she walked by. Only then could you see the several heads poking out around the wooden door. As his subordinates had done, these recruits slipped him empathy looks as if to say, "I hope you come out alive".

When Riza turned around she noticed that officers from other units were making pity faces at Maes.

"Get back to work. All of you." She commanded in a low but stable voice. Everyone scurried back into their departments not once looking back for fear of seeing a bullet whiz by their heads.

Riza trooped forward with Maes trudging behind her. At last they reached their destination. Holding the door open for Maes he took a peak into the room. He half expected everyone including Roy to be tied up and at the mercy of the flaming Hawkeye. Instead she found everyone doing their work dutifully and surprisingly even Roy.

"What's-" Maes began but Riza cut him off.

"Don't even start. I've got a few bones to pick with you men." Maes and the rest gulped at this. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Not literally." She shook her head at the idiots in front of her. Then she spun towards Havoc who ducked his head. She ignored this action.

"Now which one of you is going to confess? I believe you know what I'm talking about…" She trailed off. Scanning the room Riza looked at each one of her co-workers individually. Roy was about to speak.

"Roy-Colonel." Riza glared at him sternly. _Well that certainly shut him up._ Inside her head she chuckled at this.

"Sit. All of you." Riza ordered as she saw everyone besides Roy inch towards the door in hopes of escaping. Fat chance.

Slowly but surely the men returned to their seats while Maes sat on the corner of a desk. Riza stared each one of them down.

"Now. I'm going to ask one more time. Who's going to confess?" All of them sat there in silence. Roy could've sworn he heard a cricket chirp. Riza shook her head.

"No takers? If you confess I won't punish you as much as the others." That's what set off the bomb. They all exploded all of them trying to be louder over the other.

"Quiet!" Riza shouted as loud as she could over them all. Apparently they didn't hear her. She mentally rolled her eyes and took out her handgun. She shot two warning bullets into the ceiling. That definitely shut them up.

---

Roy sat back in amusement. Seeing the blonde first lieutenant have five grown men no less military officers hiding in silence was beyond hilarious. The way her eyebrows creased when she became angry made her look positively stunning. It sounded weird but it was the truth for Roy. She looked beautiful when she had that look off determination on her face. This thought caused him to smile while staring at the radiant blonde.

That's when her gun sounded off. That's what made Roy jump five feet, bang his head, fall over dumbstruck all in one. Just as suddenly as the gunshot was heard, laughter rang out through the area. His subordinates, at least Havoc, Breada, Hughes and Falman, were doubled over cracking up laughing. While Fuery's mouth was covered by his hand trying to keep his laughter in. From his position on the floor, he looked up at Riza, who was closest. He could see from the shine in her eyes that on the inside she was laughing hysterically but nothing got past that.

"Are you all right Colonel?" Roy noticed Riza was back to strict 'sir yes sir' Hawkeye. Roy merely dropped his gaze and nodded his head in reply. Picking up and brushing himself off, Roy returned to his seat with a faint tinge of pink in his cheeks.

---

"I'm waiting for a clear, simple answer." Riza asked for the third time. Each man looked at the next, apparently deciding who was gonna go.

"All right, all right. You seem to know that we hid a camera in your office. I'm assuming you didn't think it was the higher ups… why was this so?" Maes announced. Riza felt the need to roll her eyes.

"I knew it was no one from out of this unit because the higher ups would've been smart enough to know that I can detect these kinds of things. Apparently the people who work with me didn't even know that. Besides, they'd be smarter to know to put the wires OUT of practically plain sight." Riza replied. Oh how defiant she was feeling right now.

All the men in the room, that is excluding Roy, bowed their heads in 'shame'. One stupid mistake is sending them to the land of pain no doubt. And boy how they were right.

"I'll give you five seconds to get out of my sight…" Riza trailed off. They bolted out of their chairs and out of the office before she even got to one. Giving one last glance at Roy, who obviously was watching her, she carefully stepped from the room drawing both her guns from their holsters.

**Rizahawkeye21 **

A/N: I am so so so so so sorry. I can't believe it's taken me this long to write this. Over a month I know. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter however short it may be. I absolutely positively promise to not take so long updating ever again. That is to say unless I warn you ahead of time. I didn't exactly like how it started out butI wasn't sure how else to do it. So please review so I can have your opinion! Go Royai!


	27. Run for You Life, Riza's Got a Gun!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 27 - Run for Your Life, Riza's Got a Gun!

The sharp click of two handguns resonated throughout the hallways of Central Headquarters. Distinct continuous footsteps accompanied the clicks. Busy workers were nowhere to be found. They left long ago, some making excuses obviously to escape. Although some were not so fortunate as those who fled.

A fleeting speck ahead caught Riza's eye. She jogged ahead, catching a glimpse of a military issued tailcoat swinging out of view. Swiftly she picked up her speed. Following her peek Riza rounded a corner where she collided with a solid form. Bouncing off Riza nearly lost her footing but steadied her ground. Glancing up at the much taller figure she gasped, horrified and snapped to attention. The older man merely smiled.

"Good morning Lieutenant. Having a early morning stroll?" the evidently higher-ranking man asked.

"Good morning sir. No sir." Riza replied in a robotic tone.

"Oh. Well carry on with whatever you were doing Lieutenant." The officer gulped as he noticed the handgun in her grasp.

"I'll be going now." With his last words he speed down the hallway out of sight. Wiping the slight sweat from her brow, Riza continued on her way searching for her 'lost comrades.

Finally she came upon the cafeteria. Ironically she didn't know why she hadn't thought to look there in the first place. Riza spotted two men that looked suspiciously like the second lieutenants that she worked with. She approached them quietly while they sat there sipping what seemed to be coffee. Their heads popped up at the sound of Riza's low footsteps. In that moment their eyes grew wide with horror as the audibly gulped.

Riza advanced merely a few paces only to have her partners hurdle out of their seats, tripping over the fallen chairs. Riza stared at the blonde and the red head with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Who wants to be first?" Riza questioned.

Both men turned, pointing to the other.

"He does!" They both shouted, bolting away from the sharpshooter.

"Havoc! Breada! Get back here!" Riza hollered as she chased the two grown men out of the lunchroom.

---

Roy sat in his chair behind his desk tipping in his seat and tapping his pen. He was sick of sitting alone in his office while the majority of his subordinates ran for their lives.

As if on que the one and only Maes Hughes barged into the unit. Roy sighed heavily, wishing for anyone other than the Lieutenant Colonel.

"Hey Roy!" Maes waved enthusiastically to his friend.

"Hi Maes…" Roy slumped in his seat, resting his check in the palm of his hand, "Aren't you suppose to be running for your life?"

Maes' face turned to a frown, but that was quickly distorted to a wild happy grin.

"I should be but I was able to dodge her in the hallway down the way. I don't think that Jean or Breada will survive. I saw her walking in the direction of the cafeteria. Poor boys, I'm gonna miss 'em."

Roy merely nodded his head absentmindedly agreeing with his best friend. His mind was truly somewhere else.

---

If someone were to walk into the courtyard of Central's military base, they would run off in terror. This was the result of seeing two men tied to the flagpole, which was situated in the center. Accompanying the two military officers, was a blonde young woman who was yelling at them endlessly in a loud threatening tone. The men cowered in fear as she went off. Her face was truly a sight to see. Although she raised her voice, her face was 'set in stone'. Well, as everyone knew that could only be the one and only Riza Hawkeye.

Many felt bad for her binary victims, but didn't dare to help them as the scurried by the trio.

---

As Maes went on and on, Roy's mind began to drift off into space. A space where Riza and him had the world to themselves…

"_Roy…" a voice called in the distance. He pushed back the low branches of the trees in front of him to find the source. There in the small clearing he spotted a slender fair-haired woman. Her pure white dress clung to her figure modestly as the skirt part swayed in the breeze. She stood on the edge of the clearing, which over looked the cerulean sea below. She had one hand a top her head so that her round rimmed hat didn't fly away. Underneath her large hat, her beautiful long hair twisted elegantly around her face from the blowing wind._

_Roy could only stand there in awe as the dream girl posed on the cliff. In what seemed to be slow motion to Roy, she whirled around to face him. Her amber-brown eyes centered on him, causing a light pink tint to surface upon his cheeks._

"_Roy!" she called. He watched her full pink lips mouthed his name. A wave washed over him, drowning his mind to focus on only one thing. Love. He could tell they were in love, even though he didn't know who she was._

_She had jumped down from the boulder positioned over the sea and began running towards him. The way her slender legs catapulted her through the overgrown sea grass made Roy's heart leap. Suddenly the slow motion ended and she came running into his arms. He smiled so sweetly at her as he picked her up and twirled her around. Surprisingly to Roy this woman weighed as light as a feather. It was only then that he identified her as the woman he loved, Riza Hawkeye…_

"Roy are you even listening to me?" Maes questioned.

**Rizahawkeye21**

A/N: Hey! This time I updated sooner! I'm so proud of myself…. Heheh. It took a while cause I wrote it down first instead of typing it (I worked on it during school).

I really hoped this chapter was better than the last for you, Killa Pat. For the rest of you who reviewed thank you so much for YOUR reviews. They really inspired me to update quicker though I did have a little problem.

Oh! I almost forgot! I would to personally thank Flying Buggy for being my fishy with a lively colorful tail! (haha inside joke). I don't know what I'd do w/o you!

I've got the last 2 chapters of this story pretty much planned out in my 'attic' so hopefully I can get it down on paper/computer and update again this weekend. I can promise anything so don't hurt me! this is also my first cliffhanger in a while eh? Well please please tell me what you think and review! Thank you SOOOOO much for your reviews! Keep em coming!


	28. The Day Ends, The Night Begins

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 28 – The Day Ends, The Night Begins

Roy snapped out of his lovely daydream. He was on the receiving end of an abnormally large grin.

"What are you grinning like a maniac for?" Roy asked. If possible Maes' smile grew even wider.

"Oh nothing. Except that I noticed that your cheeks seem to have a little more color in them." Maes tapped in his chin in thought, "Let's see what could you possibly be thinking about…"

"Maes-" Roy threatened.

"Hmm…" Maes ignored Roy.

"Oh I know!" Maes faked enthusiastically. He scooted close to Roy and whispered into his ear evilly, "Riza."

At the mention of Riza's name, Roy couldn't hide the faint tinge of pink that arose in his cheeks.

On the other hand, Maes' smile was a mile wide.

"So I was right?" a mischievous grin sprouted across his face. Hughes watched his friend's expression intently. Who would have though, Colonel Roy Mustang, womanizer extraordinaire, blushing at the thoughts of one woman?

"Roy?" Maes poked him as his best friend stared off into space.

"Hm?" Roy replied with the tinge still there. Maes merely shook his head.

"Get your head out of the gutter man…I mean really! If Riza caught you? You'd be in a world of trouble."

Roy turned to his friend nearly appalled.

"I'm not thinking of her in that--- uh, _way_!" Roy sputtered. Maes gave Roy a knowing smile.

"Sure you weren't Roy."

"I wasn't!" Roy persisted. Maes studied the man in front of him and gave in.

"Fine I believe you…." Roy sighed with relief; he could still trust Maes with anything without being nosy.

"So tell me what you were day dreaming about then." Roy's expression changed for the worst. Ok so he could trust Maes _to_ be nosy. With that thought he sighed.

"Nothing Maes. You really should-" Roy was cut off from the light click of the door handle. In that instant Roy could have _sworn_ he heard the man beside him whimper.

The door opened slowly. A head full of black hair accompanied with steel rimmed glasses perched upon the person's nose peeked around the frame of the door. Hughes notably relaxed as the 'intruder' turned out to be only Kain Fuery and at his heels Black Hayate.

---

Riza next stop was the office where she planned to check up on Roy. Knowing him he most likely hadn't gotten a thing done in the time she had been gone. Riza debated whether she should ditch her revenge or not. Revenge sounded a little more appetizing to her. Already she had captured Havoc and Breada. The torture she inflicted upon them was greatest; being tied to a flag post wasn't exactly the best way to be left. In addition huge signs were wound around their necks saying in big bold letters: **I VIDEOTAPE PEOPLE**.

Her distinct footsteps resounded off the walls of the nearly empty building. Reaching out for the doorknob she was surprised to be faced by no one other than Maes Hughes himself. His eyes said it all. Fear.

"Uh oh." was the only thing that was heard from Roy Mustang's unit for quite sometime….

---

Promptly at 1700, Roy escorted Riza out of the military building. He then helped her into a car before climbing in himself. Driving back to his place was a quiet but enjoyable ride. Black Hayate curled up in Riza's lap while she scratched his ears as she hummed softly.

Every few moments Roy couldn't help but glance to his right to see Riza. It was an unusually warm night. As a result, Riza had taken off her military jacket and had thrown it in the back seat.

She looked beautiful in the seat beside him, where she belonged. Although in his opinion the dull light of the street lamps marred her flawless skin. Her eyes focused ahead scanning the road for any potential dangers. Her long slender fingers laced through her dog's fur, stroking it constantly. How Roy wished her skillful fingers to work their wonder on him. He shook his head firmly. He could think that. Not just yet.

---

Unlocking the front door to his house, Roy ushered his lover in. Dropping their things at the door, Roy dragged himself to his room where he plopped down on the feather soft bed. Apparently Riza had followed him and in tow Black Hayate.

Suddenly Riza left the room, excusing herself to the bathroom. Roy took forever peeling off his work clothes and at the light touch on his back he stiffened.

---

Riza hurriedly brushed her teeth and combed her hair out, wanting to get back to her love. Slipping into a short nightgown she had brought just for Roy, she stood back a little ways to look at herself in the mirror. She was surprised it still fit although the length was a bit short, going down to just above mid thigh. Despite the fact that it was a plain blue and cotton, she rather liked the way it felt when it brushed her body.

Gathering her belongings, Riza headed out of the bathroom where she was met by a wonderful surprise and chance for revenge.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **SURPRISE SURPRISE! 2 updates in one weekend! Aren't you proud of me? This is the 2nd to last chapter. I'm sad to see this story end but I'm also relieved that I am finally about to complete my first ever chapter fic. I hope you enjoyed this chapter so in return for my hard work all I ask is for you to review. Please and thank you!


	29. Last Promise

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own fma or any of the characters.

CHAPTER 29 – Last Promise

She stealthily tiptoed into the room. Currently her love was bent forward obviously untying his boots. She couldn't help but look down at his rear end. Really, it was just there!

He kicked off his shoes unaware of the woman standing behind him, watching. He unbuckled his belt and yanked it fast out of the belt loops. Anticipation coursed though her veins as her brown cinnamon eyes traced his body. Eventually she focused on where his hands went.

He criss-crossed his wrists and pulled off his shirt; to Riza he seemed to do it so slowly. When his shirt came off his head two things happened. The first was Roy's hair. The way it was flounced it looked positively sexy Riza had to cover her mouth to conceal a gasp. The second, was as he tugged his shirt off, his muscles flexed melting Riza's insides just from the sight.

Carelessly he flung the white shirt in a pile with his belt. Next came his pants. He pushed them sluggishly off his hips and they fell down to his ankles. Now he was merely left standing in his forest green boxers. Roy kicked his trousers off the rest of the way, along with his socks. This was when Riza had to step in.

She approached him and slid her feather light fingertips over his baby soft skin. Her mere touch sent shivers down his spine and goosebumps appeared upon him. Riza pushed her slender fingers up his back, to his shoulders. She applied a bit of pressure as her palms skimmed to the base of his neck. Roy involuntary shook. At this Riza smirked. She trailed her fingers to his hips where she pressed her figure to his body and wrapped her arms around his waist. At this he stiffened, which merely widened Riza's smile.

Riza leaned up towards Roy's ear, her lips barely touching the rim of his outer ear.

"This is what I call revenge." Riza whispered airily. She could only guess that Roy's face had contorted into confusion.

"Huh?" Roy asked rather dumbly.

"Don't you remember earlier….?" There she trailed off and let him think of that morning where he had stole a peak of her as she had just gotten out of the shower. After a little less than a minute he responded.

"Oh." _Finally he got it! _A sly smirk stretched across Riza's face.

"Yes." She hissed dangerously.

---

Her little hiss didn't exactly sound very kind to Roy. In fact he wouldn't be surprised if his love pulled out her gun and began to shoot- nah… Riza wouldn't do that. _Would she? _He twisted in her arms to look at her face to face. That's when Roy saw her mischievous grin.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" Roy asked hesitantly. Riza chuckled at his uncertainty. She beamed a genuine smile.

"No, no I won't." Riza laughed, "Or would I?" Her delicate eyebrow rose. He blinked with puzzlement. At this she giggled.

"I promise I won't." She buried her head into his handsomely sculpted chest as she laughed lightly. He patted her back as he withdrew from his state of 'shock'. He shook his head with a big grin on his face. Roy nuzzled into her neck.

"Come on, let's get to bed." Roy said as he pulled her towards the bed with her still in his arms. He plopped down on the covers with Riza sitting between his legs.

---

Lying side by side, Roy spooning Riza, everything seemed right. Everything was in place. Hayate at the end of the bed in his spot, snored as he dreamed. His owners though, wide awake cuddling in each other's arms.

"I wish this night would last forever…" Riza whispered. She turned over to face Roy and nosed her way into his chest. Roy was silent for a moment.

"Maybe it doesn't have to…" Riza looked up at him questionably. Roy rolled over and opened the drawer in the nightstand next to the bed. He reached for a little black box within. Clutching it in hand, he closed the compartment and rolled back to Riza.

By now Riza was panic stricken. She had seen the box he had withdrawn from the drawer. _He's not gonna propose is he! He's gonna propose! We've only been going out for a little while! Has he done this to all of his 'girlfriends'! Oh gods he's gonna propose!_

---

Roy saw the slight fear in Riza's eyes. He wasn't sure if he could give her the ring. He was absolutely positively sure that he loved her even though she was nearly opposite of him. Then again, _opposites attract_, Roy thought. Taking a deep breath he parted his lips to speak.

---

_He's gonna do it oh Gods oh Gods what do I do! _Riza screamed in her head. She closed her eyes as she waited for him to speak his words

---

Opening and closing his lips, Roy thought of what to think. She had closed her eyes to him. This set him on edge. _Maybe she doesn't know that it's a ring… maybe she thinks it's something else…. **Are you crazy! Of course she knows what it is! **_Roy fought with himself; eventually he spoke.

"Riza, I know we've only been going out for a while but- Riza? Riza?" he questioned.

---

Riza couldn't open her eyes to look at him. She just couldn't do it.

"Yes?" she whispered so quietly even she was hard of hearing it.

"You have to open your eyes… please?"

Fear stricken Riza opened her eyes.

---

"Riza, I know that this may come as a shock but I want to ask you something." He paused to look at her. Riza looked very afraid. _**Just get it over with**! _A voice in his head hollered.

"Riza, I want you to have this ring. I want you to take it and promise me that you'll always be with me. That you will follow me to the top and then when I get there, you'll marry me." Roy hurriedly finished.

---

Riza, to put it mildly, was overwhelmed with this his declaration- ok more like demand. Still, it was kinda sweet how he said it. Even in the dark she could see the pink tint to his cheeks. The ring he had out in between them was gorgeous. The center stone was a diamond. The two side jewels didn't measure up to the diamond but were magnificent all the same. An emerald was placed on the left and a sapphire on the right of the diamond.

---

Roy watched her as she studied him. _Does she believe me? Is it the ring? Does she not like the ring?_ His mind began to be muddled with endless questions; questions on doubt, fear and anticipation.

---

Riza finally managed to smile.

"Oh Roy, the ring is beautiful!" Was what she could manage in her surprise. She could feel his eyes on her. He wanted to hear her say something else. Quietly almost too silently she spoke those daring words…

"Of course I promise. I wouldn't dare live without you." She looked up at him with her shining brown eyes. Riza saw the relief and happiness in his eyes.

---

She had said it. Riza, his precious Riza had promised to be his forever. He flipped her over so that he was settled upon her; his legs straddled her hips. Slipping the ring on her left hand ring finger and kissed it. Roy dropped her hand and moved his head up towards hers.

"You don't know how much you've made me happy Riza… you just don't know." He whispered against her lips. He finished his 'speech' off with a kiss to her full cherry lips.

---

She kissed back with the same passion he put forth. Her fingers went to his hair where they and the stunning ring raked through his raven black hair.

---

With his arms he enclosed her in his embrace. Roy couldn't believe it. He wanted to burst from the happiness that bubbled up inside him.

"Who knew that nightmares of the past would eventually bring us together?" Roy asked Riza. She just smiled him as she reached up to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"Yes well I'm glad they did for it was killing me. I could barely sleep at night." Riza replied.

"You know," He began as he kissed her jaw up to her ear, "It doesn't do to dwell on the past. Live in the present. Just know that I will _never_ leave you. Not even if my life depended on it." He finished with a slight nibble to her ear, which sparked a little something in the pit of her stomach.

"I wouldn't be able to either." Riza sincerely responded.

---

And so the story ends with two lovers tangled in each other as they leave the past behind them and look brightly toward the future. Hoping soon, very soon that they would be able to express their love to everyone.

**Rizahawkeye21**

**A/N: **well there it is. The last chapter of DWELLING ON THE PAST. In my opinion it didn't go exactly as I wanted to. This chapter could have been better but I didn't want to tinker with it and screw it up even more. I would like to thank every one of my beloved reviewers and constant readers. You are the best and I don't know what I would have done without you. This story is dedicated to each and every one of you. Thanks again and I hope to keep writing and have a new fic up soon.


End file.
